True Nature
by Nakapa999
Summary: Hermione finally lets loose for just one night, then her whole world comes crashing down. Will she ever see the world the same again? *suck at summaries, just read and find out what I mean!* Rated M for sexual topics, language, and for some obvious reason why a story is rated M. Eventual Hermione/Bellatrix and maybe a few others here and there for randomness! Have fun!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I have been in the mood to write somethin other than the casual one-shot of Hermione/Bellatrix. So I finally got a very blury outline. Hope y'all enjoy and just chillax and have fun! And don't forget to give me some lovin with some reviews! It's what fuels me to live! No seriously...

* * *

"Harry, where are we going?" Hermione moaning as she, Ron and Harry were walking late at night in the stupid snowy cold night. Harry and Ron woke her up in the middle of the night saying get dressed and lets go. She asked questions but only got, "this way", or "we are almost there." Hermione had a big test to prepare for in the morning, and waking up at midnight and leaving into the cold snowy weather, it's just idiotic. But that's what her friends always do. She can't say no to them, no matter how dangerous, stupid, bad, or even against rules. She will always cave in.

"We are here." Harry smiled as they reached the womping willow. Hermione was furious for being taken to the bloody tree that just hated everything. And right now, she wanted to push both of the boys against the trunk waking it up so they would be taught a lesson on waking her up and taking her here in the middle of a bloody storm.

Hermione hit Harry as they were about to enter through the trunk. "How dare you take me here in the middle of the night! Do you want us to get killed? I'm going back to bed before I hex you both!" She was turning mad because she had to face the snow yet again. Her face already stung from the snow and wind hitting her face earlier. But she was halted by two hands wrapping around her arms.

"C'mon!" Harry pulled her and Ron through the trunk of the tree thankful the bloody thing was asleep otherwise they would be tree food. It was dark and muddy going through the awful hallway up to the room she had been a few years ago with Remus, Siruis, and Pettigrew.

It was still cold and creaking and she was about to kick herself for always going with the boys. She had enough after this. No more, not ever again. Before she spoke, Harry found a fireplace that she had not seen before. She walked up curiously as he grabbed some powder from a bowl that was hanging next to the fireplace. "It's a port key. And I wanted to take you somewhere fun and have you relax and let loose."

Hermione didn't like the sound of that. She was nervous as both Ron and Harry smiled when they dragged her into the fireplace as Harry held the powder out. Hermione didn't hear the words that came out of Harry's mouth for all she heard was the roaring of the green fire as it engulfed the trio taking them to somewhere she had no clue. And she was worried the boys would put her in danger's way, yet again!

There was a slight dizziness falling over Hermione once the fire faded away showing the surroundings around them. They were in a dark room as before in the womping willow, but this was different. There were noises in the background. It wasn't coming from the room, but from the distance. Wherever the main source of the music and thumping was, it wasn't far, and it would be very loud from the source.

The boys dragged her out of the fireplace and out of the room to a dimly lit hallway. She could barely make out the red and yellow colors painted on the walls. She wasn't too sure about this trip as they got closer and closer to the noise, making it become louder and louder. She tried to halt the boys, but it was no use. For it was as if they were determined as if on a mission to save the world. They reached a windy staircase leading down.

The boys didn't even slow as they kept dragging her no matter how many times she tripped. They caught her and continued. Once they hit the bottom, they were face by two large black doors. The boys turned to Hermione letting her god. "We want to thank you, and want you to have some fun for all you have been through the past few weeks to cheer you up." Harry spoke as both the boys opened the doors shocking Hermione.

"A nightclub? A muggle nightclub?" She gaped at what the boys had done. They brought her to a muggle night club. It would make sense for the loud music. There were people dancing to the music, chatting, drinking, having fun. Plus the lights helped the dark room see more or less where you were going. But pretty much everyone wore dark clothes, along with Harry Ron and Hermione. They pretty much blended in.

Hermione wasn't too sure whether to wring their necks, or to thank them. She was somewhat appalled that they took her to a muggle nightclub. She had never done something like this in her life, and for pretty obvious reasons. She was a very proper, well kept, respectful, and mature lady. She wasn't the one to shake her but at people, let people grind up on her, used foul language, wore provocative clothes, or even drank. Sure she did break some rules, but it was always to help save the world, save others, or help herself pass Hogwarts with straight A's.

But she was also somewhat happy and thankful for what her friends did because, she had been down the last few weeks, dealing with so many things at once, she was begging Merlin to cut her a break. And going to a muggle nightclub with her two closest friends was somewhat of a break. So since they came all this way, and somewhat dreaded going back through that horrible weather, she looked up at her friends. "Thank you." She wrapped each arm around each boy's neck bringing them into a big hug.

"No problem 'Moine, now let's get loose!" Ron shouted nodding his head at the crazy faced pace dubstep music starting to blend into the crowd. Ron had never experienced this sort of thing, so it was somewhat new to him. Harry had heard this sort of music and heard of these sort of places, but never actually went. He was always trapped with his dreaded uncle, aunt, and cousin making his life miserable. Ron on the other hand, was so fascinated, his father never talked about these sort of things, because he hasn't discovered it yet. But there was a big chance Arthur was going to discover this sort of nightlife when Ron gets his hands and a quill and paper.

Harry grabbed Hermione's hand as he pulled her through the bunch of people touching each other. It felt weird being so close to other people as no one cared what was going on. This was the true place to let loose. She looked up at Harry who was now facing her smiling. He nodded as if answering her inner self allowing her to let herself let loose and be free. And free she was. Not even a minute later she was moving her hips as a few other girls around them were showing off their moves as Hermione mimicked them. She easily got the hang of it as she found new dancing buddies as they welcomed her.

She let herself go as a few guys starting to slowly make their way dancing towards her as the girls pushed her encouraging the new dance partner. She sooner found herself in an odd sandwich between two guys grinding up on her. She came to her senses when she felt something hard rub against her lower back and stomach. She was appalled as she tried to break away trying to find Harry and Ron.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going dolly?" asked the tall man who was just roaming his hands up her sides when he caught her wrist.

"Let me go!" she shouted as she looked around for her friends not having any luck "Harry! Ron!" it was no use. The music was too loud for her to even hear the man right next to her shouting.

"I don't think so dolly. We are going to have some fun!" he smiled looking up at his buddy as wrapped his arm around her waist and the other hand covering her mouth. They were dragging her weaving through the crowd back over to where the restrooms were. She tried reaching for her wand attached to her hip, but her wrists were trapped together in the other guy's hand. Each struggle she made, he tightened his grip as she feared he was going to snap her wrists like a twig.  
They entered the bathroom seeing no one as she was led into a stall locking the door behind them. The tall man behind her didn't even budge as he held his grip firm around her body and mouth. The other short hair man undid his belt as he wrapped the belt around her wrists tightening to much they started to feel numb, along with her entire body. She couldn't believe what was happening. These guys were going to take advantage of her and rape her.

They took off her pants and underwear just leaving her top on. She let out a single tear as the man before her pulled out his dick. She managed to stomp hard on the foot of the guy behind her earning her for his hand to move just off her mouth, just enough to bite hard. He pulled away instinctively as she screamed for bloody murder. No words came out, just screams hoping someone would hear. But her hopes were erased when the music just kept playing as no one came. The man behind her slapped her hard across the face returning his hand to her mouth. The other guy before her glared punching her in the stomach as she gasped bending over just barely as she was restricted from the man.

This is it. She was going to get raped on her only night that she let her guard down to just have fun. She begged for Merlin that it would be quick and that she would just check out. As the dick was lowering down to Hermione's entrance, this was it. She closed her eyes preparing herself for the pain to come. But it didn't


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Howdy folks! I hope y'all like it so far. I know these are somewhat short chapters and maybe be a bit blah, but I promise it's gonna get as juicy as a GUSHER! Great now I'm hungry. Don't be afraid to let me know what you think so far! Thanks, and HAVE FUN!

* * *

Hermione soon woke being blinded by a bright light shining in her eyes. She moaned closing her eyes trying to somehow avoid the terrible light. Turning her head she heard faded voices from afar. She tried opening her eyes again, but everything was blurry as she noticed the light was soon gone. Her eyes tried to adjust to what is going on and where she even was.

Soon enough, she noticed high ceilings above her that looked very familiar. It didn't take her more than a few seconds to realize she was in the infirmary at Hogwarts. She tried to sit up, but was halted by a firm hand holding her chest down. Turning her head slightly, she notice the blurry nurse Madame Promfrey. She was always nice to Hermione. She recalled helping her out for a few weeks with some patients learning how to do healing potions.

Promfrey smiled at the girl the same smile she always gave the girl. She had the smile that seemed to also help the healing process. It made Hermione feel warm and safe inside. "Hermione, can you hear me?" Promfrey whispered as lights around her dimmed hopefully making it easier for her eyes to adjust.

"Yes Promfrey." Moaned Hermione trying to move again, but the hand stayed making Hermione feel weak.

She felt the hand move from her chest up to her face stroking her cheek. "that a girl. So you know where you are at yes?" Promfrey's voice filled with hope.

Slowly nodding as her sight became clearer. "Hogwarts infirmary." She realized her voice was a bit hoarse. She wondered, what happened? How did she end up here? "Madame, what happened?" she turned to the nurse who was leaned over the small table next to her bed fixing up some potions.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing dearie." Her voice was so sweet and soothing. She truly understood why Madame was the nurse. Hermione sighed dropping the thought trying to bring back the last thing she remembered.

"Harry and Ron forced me out of Hogwarts. I was very upset when we ended up to the Womping Willow, but suddenly, we found a part key and they took me to a muggle nightclub." Her frown turned to a smile. "the boys wanted me to have fun, and let loose for all the things I have done for them and what I was going through."

"and after that?"

Hermione paused feeling her head start to hurt. "I caved in an started dancing. Then everything went blank. The next thing I remember, is waking up here." Madame finished whatever potion and brought it up to her lips.

"well, you do have a concussion, some lacerations, bruises, and a broken leg. You might have black out from the pain you endured, and the concussion has messed with your hippocampus. Something must of his your head very hard to cause a slight memory loss and some disorientation. Don't worry, over time it will heal and you will get your memory back soon." Hermione sighed from the terrible taste of the potion, and frustrated that yet again, she had no idea what was going on. She felt weak and hopeless not knowing what happened to her just last night.

"how did I get here?" she asked feeling the warm tasteless potion spread through her body.

"The boys came to headmaster around 3am. But then after there were newspapers and owls spreading around looking for you, right as sun rose. Fang led Hagrid to your unconscious body at the edge of the forbidden forest. And brought you here immediately, it's almost dark out now."

Hermione was even more frustrated by how she ended up here. What on earth is going on? She wanted to get up and destroy the entire room. She moved her hand to her hip but felt an absence. "my wand." She murmured as Madame came up to her.

"what is wrong my dear?" Promfrey looked into the girls eyes.

"My wand, was it on me when you found me?"

Promfrey gave her a sadden look. "no my dear. We are unsure whether it was taken, or you dropped it. But headmaster is contacting Ollivander to find a way to locate the wand. To find out if it is being used or just missing somewhere. In due time, answers will come." Promfrey smiled stroking the girl's cheek yet again.

Hermione started silently crying. "how can you handle having all these questions, with no answers and just left with more questions? how do you bare it?" Hermione pleaded feeling herself go insane. She hated this feeling to her core. If she had questions, she always managed to find out the answer. Whether it resided in a book, information within a person or creature, or from history, not having answers now killed her.

"Don't worry dear. We may not get our answers right away or at the time we would expect it to. But all questions will be answered sooner or later. Answers sometime like to hide from us and hide in places never thought would be possible." She smiled gathering her potions and bottles ready to leave. "you will be able to leave hopefully sometime tomorrow. But your leg will take some time to heal, even with potions from me and Severus. So you must take it very easily." She patted Hermione's head. "get some rest." Then she casually walked out of the room leaving Hermione in the dark silent room all to herself.

Literally there were no other patients in the beds around her. All were empty. She was completely alone. Slowly sucking in a deep breath, she forced her arms to get strength she obviously didn't have, and tried to prop herself up into a somewhat casual sitting position. After the 3rd try, she was able to lean against the bed frame very much so in pain. She regretted going through all that not getting anymore comfortable than she was before.

She sighed looking around at the big quiet room. Sighing again, she looked down at her battered body. Her leg was wrapped in special clothe that helped heal bruises and cuts. Hermione took another deep breath needing to know how this happened to her, how she ended up in such a state.

She moved her arms placing ontop of her stomach readying herself. She closed her eyes, then jumped into her mind. She needed to go back to last night and figure out, just what did happen to her? Digging through her mind getting it all in order, she did this very often. She would sort through her thoughts and memories to entertain herself. And also to organize her memories in case she did need to remember herself, it was all organized and easily accessible.

But this one time, it was very difficult. She managed to get everything she told Madame Pomfrey, but her memory became blank as she was dancing with a group of people along with two men infront and behind her. She tried again several more times, but each and every time, blank. She hit her hands against the matress groaning from the new headache and ache against her wrists. She looked down to see terrible bruises wrapped around her wrists. They looked very odd shaped. Then it came to. She moved her hand grabbing around her wrist seeing that the angle and size a little bit longer than her fingers. Someone had grabbed her last night, meaning someone was forcing her to do something if they had to grab her wrists in such a terrible way.

Then, a flash. It was a big hand wrapped around her wrists, then it was her screams. They were her screams. Then it slowly started to come. She suddenly saw how she was dancing with two guys, then she felt it. Felt their bulges in their pants. then she was suddenly in the stall. A hand around her mouth, and arm around her torso, with another standing before her with his dick out. The guy lowered his dick as she closed her eyes hearing a loud banging noise being popped out of the memory.

Panting hard eyes wide open trying to grasp on what she just saw. Hermione just saw two guys taking advantage of her. Then she started to choke. Did they really go through with it? Making extra sure no one was looking, she brought her hand down to her core. She felt around. No pain, tight as normal, and when she brought her hand back up, no blood. They didn't take her virginity. But then what on earth happened?

She saw how she didn't have a broken leg, bad cuts, and not that many bruises. So something must have happened when there was a huge bang before the man took her innocence. But how was she going to figure it out? It was hard enough to discover what happened earlier. Then it hit her. It was just like Madame said. Our answers we seek are hiding, hiding in the places we would never thought to look.

So maybe if she didn't try so hard, her answers would just come to her when the time is right. Hermione just hoped that it would be sooner than later. She was already tired for waiting so long without her answers.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hope y'all enjoyin it. I feel like I'm on a roll or somethin! But don't worry I swear it gets even more juicy soon! I promise! Stuff will go down! I promise! (Hopefully. Honestly I don't even know anymore.) Anyhooters chillax, get cozy, get some Ramen, and have fun! Oh and don't forget to give me some lovin with reviews! I like to know what y'all think ya know?

* * *

The next morning, Madame Promfrey decided to let Hermione leave, but not without a few rules. Hermione sat in a room waiting for headmaster Albus Dumbledore and Professor Minerva McGonagall to arrive to talk about Hermione's incident as she played the rules over her head as she waited. Rule #1 do not do any sort of running, jogging, power walking, or anything that moves faster than a turtle for that matter. #2 either use crutches, wheelchair, or even a cane to move around. #3 do not go anywhere without someone. #4 do not go off of school grounds.

#5, Hermione sighed after so many useless rules that made her feel stuck and helpless. She hated relying on people. For when she did ask for help, they always put her down by not coming through for Hermione when she needed people the most. That's why her only friends were two boys that refused to ever leave her side.

She somewhat felt as if she was a burden to those boys. They had done anything and everything for her. To keep her alive, sane, and even happy. So in return she tried so much where they wouldn't have to do those kind of things for her. But look where she is now. Teachers and nurses forcing rules restricting Hermione to be her own free person, along with Harry and Ron. They both had girlfriends.

Ginny finally had to step up and ask Harry out, but they have been together ever since. Along with Lavender who is head over heels for Ron and never leaves his side. Hermione was now a bother and worried what if she hurted their relationships. Hermione would never be able to forgive herself if she ever caused her friends trouble or pain.

After sighing trying to clear her head, Hermione tried to get back to the list of rules, that is until Headmaster and Professor walked into a small office that assumed to be vacant and unused. Minerva locked the door with a flick of her wand as Headmaster took a seat at the head of the desk as Minerva stood behind Hermione who was sitting in a chair across the desk with her crushed against her chair.

Headmaster looked very worn and tired. He was as old as time itself. It would only be logical he would start showing his true age. But just because his body was getting old, his spirit of that of a 14 year old boy. "Ms. Granger. Surely you know why you are here?"

Hermione nodded. "Me going missing sir."

He paused. "is that all?" She couldn't understand what he meant by the comment. She furrowed her brow in confusion. "I mean, is that the only reason why you here. Would it also maybe be sneaking out, going into the muggle world without any guidance, going out after hours, almost getting yourself killed. Or not remembering anything." His last words struck her the wrong way.

"you honestly don't think I am lying about not remembering about that night's events do you sir?" She was actually somewhat heartbroken trying to wrap her head around if her very own headmaster thought of her as some sort of liar.

He put his hands up gently. "relax Ms. Granger, I simply mean that you remember breaking all those rules. So surely the reason why you don't remember the events between you going to the muggle bar and you appearing on the outskirts of the forbidden forest, is because something worse had happened to you then during that time."

Hermione froze. She was afraid what he truly meant. "I'm sorry sir. But you think that I experienced something so dreadful that my mind repressed itself? But Madame Promfrey said I had a concussion, which is therefore why I can't remember."

Headmaster nodded. "I don't admit that Madame is wrong, I'm just simply stating that there could be another reason why you do not remember."

Hermione lowered her head realizing his theory could be correct. "so what do you believe would help me remember?"

What she saw was more displeasing than being in the hospital wing smelling and drinking all the terrible potions Madame made. Headmaster bowed his head closing his eyes, pressing the tips of his fingers together in deep thought, or dread. Both can't be good. "I believe certain events will be triggered by actions that are made. For example, being in similar situation, seeing something familiar that would trigger your memory. But it's hard to identify what could have happened. So we thought we would run this by you."

Minerva finally stepped up gently grabbing Hermione's shoulder. "you could either go through a series of torture tests and identify what happened and get your memories back." Hermione cringed at the thought. Going through pain or torture for who knows how long and what they would actually do to her.

"please tell me there is another option." Hermione looked up at her Professor above her with pleading eyes.

"yes of course. Your other choice is to wait it out and let it come naturally. You may see certain things, experience a similar situation all on your own by pure fate. So either let it come naturally, but who knows how long that might actually take in the end. Or go through a series of tests figuring out in a day or two. But you may not feel very well during the process for we believe the event was very dark. So we would try all the darkest events imaginable on you to discover which on really happened.

For the first time, in what felt like her life, Hermione was at war with herself that was completely stupid! She hated both options to the core. She didn't want to wait who knows how long for her to finally understand what happen. But yet, she didn't want to go through pain or taint her mind and finding the answer in a day. She hated these sort of situations. Then what Madame said earlier made is clear.

Hermione rose her head looking at her Professor then to her headmaster. "I will be strong and let things come naturally. I shall not force fate. For there is a reason why I do not remember what happened in the first place. Minerva gave Hermione's shoulder a slight shake and smile of what looked like she was proud of her answer.

Headmaster cleared his throat getting both the girl's attention. "so be it Ms. Granger. I would suggest you take it easy these next few days getting better." He spoke as if the meeting was just about over, but Hermione had to speak up.

"um Headmaster. What about my wand?" She needn't say more for Albus to understand what she meant.

"Ollivander believes it is still intact. And that the only way for us to define where your wand is, if someone tries to use it. You are bound to the wand, and whoever tries to interfere with the magical bond, your wand will send out some sort of distress call letting you know it's position to get itself back to you, it's rightful owner.

Hermione was surprised she never knew of those rules before. She thought it was gone forever once it was no longer hers. But apparently it's not the case. "so keep an eye and ear open. You will know when your wand contacts you. But let one of us know so we can help track it down. because if your wand calls, then that means someone does have it. And that usually isn't a good thing." His tone got a bit darker which then made the girl uncomfortable. It was hard to see her headmaster so strict and upfront. But it only shows that even such an old friendly man could even fight a war like he has done in the past.

"understood sir." Hermione nodded and was then excused. Minerva helped her up to Gryffindor tower. She got her up to the common rooms and sat her down on a nice comfy couch infront of the nice warm fire.

Before Minerva left she gave the girl a very hopeful look. "everything will come to you soon enough. Just let it come to you. Don't close yourself off or force it. Answers will find their way to you, somehow some way." She smiled kissing her forehead gently then disappeared through the hallway out of Gryffindor tower.

Once professor was gone, students just suddenly swarmed Hermione asking her questions left and right! "what happened? Where did you go? How did you get out? How did you end up here?" Hermione felt like she was being ambushed by crazy people demanding things she didn't really know herself. But to her rescue, Harry and Ron suddenly appeared by her side telling everyone to bugg off. They didn't right away, but once the boys started to throw out threats with the use of their fists and wands, people soon faded not bothering her for the rest of the day.

Smiling looking up at her boys, Hermione was always so proud to call them her friends. She knew they would always be there for her, no matter what. She was about to shed tears as the boys sat down on each side of her. Before she could make a noise, Harry pointed something out to Ron reaching over Hermione showing him a piece of paper. "look at that! Two muggle guys died that night at the nightclub."

Pulled from her crying moment, Hermione grabbed the paper out of Ron's hands looking at the article praying to Merlin that there was a picture or description. Then she saw it. "Josh and Bandit were known as the assaulted twins. They would find women victims and take advantage of them sexually. Sometimes the woman would break free before she was killed along with most of their victims. Just the other night they were known to be celebrating their 2nd year of not being discovered when they were found dead in a men's bathroom stall covered in their own blood and severely mangled. At first it was hard to identify who the bodies were until they were brought to the Coroner's office."

"eventhough the cops are pleased that the twins have been stopped, they are now looking for the suspect who murdered these men. The police still believe that everyone deserves a fair trial as these men did not receive before their horrid death." Ron snorted as her read the last paragraph disgusted.

"man those muggles are some really fucked up creatures." Ron groaned grabbing the rest of the paper from a trembling Hermione and throwing it into the fireplace. "you really need to stop reading the muggle news Harry. It really is just filled with terrible things. You have enough to deal with on reading the Daily Prophet." Rony picked up Harry's wizard news tossing it over at his friend.

"you are right" Harry sighed opening his paper and started reading. Neither of them noticed a very shaken Hermione sitting between them ready to break down.

It took her 3 minutes to finally find the courage to speak up. "I would like to lay down and rest for awhile." As she tried to lean against her crutches getting up, two sets of arms were on each side helping her up. As she tried to get out of their grasps when she was standing, they were persistent and stayed by her side as they pretty much carried her up their spiral stairs to the women's wing. They didn't care and all honestly, the girl's didn't either. None were interested except for Ginny, and they all knew it was just for Hermione, not because of being a peeping tom or perv.

Once they got her to her bed, the boys said their goodnights and left her alone in a quiet room with her curtains pulled around her bed so she could somewhat have her privacy. Even with all the potions Madame had given Hermione, she still felt odd pressure in some spots of her body which made it hard to breathe normal and just to move her body like she would any other day if she was not so fucked up.

Hermione laid in her bed as she still saw the sunlight shine through her curtains. She didn't care. All she cared about was what happened that night. Did she really kill those men?


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: nothing else that I need to say that I haven't before in previous chapters. but do enjoy!

* * *

Hermione laid in her bed casting wandless silencing spells. This was apparently the time to put her abilities to the test. To teach herself wandless magic. And maybe even wordless too. But she didn't want to get too ahead of herself. What she focused on at the moment were the two men in the paper. It showed their faces and Hermione remembered them exactly. Bandit was the big one who held her still as Josh was a tad bit shorter than his brother and was the one going to rape her.

Everything started to play along in her head. She was dancing with girls, the guys came along and started to sandwich her as she felt bulges against her stomach and back. She tried to escape but they ended up taking her to the Men's bathroom. She couldn't find her friends as her screams couldn't be heard over the loud music. They trapped her inside the stall as they took off her jeans and panties but leaving her school robe and bra.

But that was odd. She talked to Madame Promf

.3rey about how she was found. Hermione was found wrapped in dark cloak and blanket. Other than that, she was completely nude. So other than the already missing link to how she ended up at Hogwarts so badly injured, naked, and missing her wand when she had all those things before she closed her eyes when she tried to prepare for the pain that never came from Josh.

Did she really do all those things herself? Kill those men and somehow apparating at Hogwarts? But then how did she get all those injuries. Plus wouldn't she still have her robe on. And where would she even get a blanket and cloak? Then it clicked. Someone else must have been there. They probably knew I was a student at Hogwarts of wizardry, and must have been a wizard themself if they apparated me here.

But then why would they just leave me on the outskirts and not inside Hogwarts, and why would they disappear? As she got one step closer, it was as if she took 10 steps back. She again had more questions than answers which really started to frustrate her than she already was. Which then in return made her body start to throb and ache. Breathing became very painful and shallow. She hated this.

Hermione sighed looking over to her nightstand to see a potion veil that was to help with pain and sleep. This potion actually tasted very sweet and sent a warm sensation through her body. It was as if a warm blanket had been laid over her body comforting her welcoming the calmness and sooth feeling start to overwhelm her body. She suddenly forgot what she was thinking about as her mind was starting to draw a blank as her eyes became so very heavy. The only thing she could comprehend is that this potion is the best thing she ever had. It actually numbed her all the way to unconsciousness.

Hermione dreamt like any other night. The only problem is, she never remembers them. She never has acknowledged that she dreamt and it didn't bug her. Well when she was a second year, she overheard a girl in the bathrooms saying they had a dream that they were on a dragon with their crush. Hermione was jealous and wondered why she too didn't dream, or at least remember them. She ended up trying to make up potions to help her with coming up with dreams.

It never worked on her, but as she tried it on Harry and Ron, they had the best vivid dreams that were so realistic. She was even more upset and jealous, until she realized that it was her personal memory that didn't allow her to remember the dreams. There was nothing she could do about her memories. Hogwarts and wizards for some reason always frowned upon with messing with memories. They did try experiments, but it always ended up the person coming up with false memories, got the memory back but became brain damaged, loosing their memory completely and become a mindless zombie. All outcomes were terrible and cruel, so no one dared to try anymore and was therefore forbidden and would be breaking wizard law. Also the exact reason why Hermione was on her own trying to retrieve her memories or having Dumbledore trying to trigger the memories by related events.

But back to Hermione's dream, Hermione was suddenly standing in what looked like a very dark room. It took her while for her eyes to adjust to the barely illuminating moonlight shining through the windows to realize she was in the shrieking shack. She noticed how everything was the same as the other night Hermione, Harry, and Ron were there. She started walking around exploring, seeing how there is nothing different as she would normally see it awake.

She walked over to the new fireplace she had discovered that night seeing how it was exactly how it was. Hermione was confused to why she was here. But her answers soon came when she saw a dark slim figure appear from next to the fireplace. She had no idea what was going on, but she immediately backed away fearing the figure that stood before her that was slowly getting closer with each step she took to get away.

Hermione tried to reach her wand that was not on her hip. The figure moved it's arm holding something long and thin. "looking for this?" it was a dark mysterious voice that sounded almost like a snake. That's not what scared her, it was the object the figure was holding.

Hermione stopped then facing the figure. She slowly reach out her hand for her wand. The figure back away cackling which unsettled the young witch. "not so fast little missy." The voice hissed. Hermione couldn't see the figures face no matter what angle she was at. "you need to do me a little favor."

The young girl felt uneasy as she knew coming from the mysterious figure, the "favor" can't be something good. "what do you want?" Hermione choked knowing she could be making a deal with the devil.

"come to the Shrieking Shack and find out." The voice hissed suddenly from behind Hermione whispering in her ear. She blinked seeing the figure was no longer standing before her, and as she turned around, there was nothing there. She was completely alone, that is until she realized she was dreaming. Hermione woke up feeling dazed and heavily panting. She looked around to see it was completely dark as her fellow roommates were passed out in their own beds lightly snoring.

Leaning up slightly not feeling the pain just slight pressure against her chest, she propped herself up with her elbows trying to process what just happened. She dreamt. And she remembered it. Then it happened, she felt it. A very huge tug, as if there were ropes wrapped on every part of her body and was pulling her. Forcing her, tugging her to some direction unknown. Then it hit her, it was her wand, calling out to her. She had never felt such a feeling before. As she was pulled, she had to fight the urge to get up, she couldn't walk to just anywhere she wished. Her leg was badly injured, and surely if she was walking around the halls, she would be noticed easily.

She had to tell Professor McGonagall and headmaster what was happening. So in the end she took another potion numbing any sort of pain so she would be able to have enough energy to find her professor. She grabbed her crutches, and slowly snuck her way out of Gryffindor Tower. It wasn't easy, or quick. It was very hard going down each flight of stairs, in the dark, with crutches, being pulled by her wand. She wasn't doing so well and running out of energy and fast. As she made it down the halls, she was heading towards her Professor's office until suddenly, her tug became so powerful, she kept going and cast a silent spell around her so she would go unnoticed.

_What is happening to me?_ She thought at her mind raced. She was suddenly no longer in control of her body, her wand was. And whoever possessed it, wanted her badly. It became useless as she went outside into the silent cold night. There was some snow, but not as bad as it was the night she was with Harry and Ron going to the muggle night club. She took the exact same path down to the womping willow which so happened to be a secret passage to the Shrieking Shack.

Not that long, she easily snuck by the asleep tree as she ducked low enough to fit through the passage hole. Now Hermione had to go upstairs with her crutches. She would actually prefer to go downstairs any day than upstairs. She was becoming very weak as she felt the potions starting to wear off as she reached the top of the stairs.

Sighing as she made it to the normal room she had been in several times before, both in real life and dreams, it was, nice. The moon was so beautiful illuminating everything in the room. Hermione was so traumatized that eventhough there were broken things everywhere covered in duct and cobwebs, but it somehow looked very nice and appealing. She was then drawn to the fireplace she had discovered her last visit, just as she was about to take a step closer, she stopped.

This was everything like in her dream, the moonlight, how everything looked appealing, then going up to the fireplace and being greeted by the strange figure. "Show yourself." She demanded staring at the fireplace. And just like in her dream, there was the figure appearing from the powered next to the fireplace. She was correct.

"smart little girl." The snake like voice hissed as the tall dark slim figure stepped forward.

"who are you?" Hermione found the courage to stand up for herself standing her ground. yet she was petrified knowing this figure could kill her easily, specially with her own wand.

"oh come on, is that how you treat someone who has all your power in their hands."

Hermione glared not letting the figure get to her. "it is mine, so why do you have it in the first place?"

The figured cackled. "You ask too many questions little witch. You better watch your mouth. I can end you right here and right now. I can rob you of your powers, then kill you."

All Hermione could do was just stand there in shock unsure how to go about this whole situation. "I at least then deserve to know of the one who robs me of my own life. Don't i?"

The figure approached her, face still hidden even as they were face to face. They had on some form of a metal silver mask with off carvings she had never seen before. The figure took off the mask show it's true face. "my name is Lestrange, Rodolphus Lestrange." The figure's voice changed to a normal man's voice, very masculine and had short wavey hair with a few strands hanging before his face.

"so Mr. Lestrange, you're the wizard that is going to kill me?"

He started to give out a loud cackle, "stupid little witch! I am not a filthy stupid wizard!" he backhanded her making her fall to the ground crushing her already injured leg and body.

"I am a vampire! And I am known as the notorious witch hunter that has sworn to exterminate all magical beings. And you are on the list."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: tad bit shorter than normal, but I sadly had to end it so I can just piss everyone off! (not really) But next chapter should probably explain everythin! I hope, maybe, or not. Honestly I have no idear where this story is going. your guess on this plot is as mine! Let's just see how badly I can fuck shit up eh?  
Anyhooters, do enjoy and always do appreciate the reviews as they always make me realize people do read my story!  
Enjoy!  
~BINGO!

* * *

Fear struck the girl as she laid on the ground staring up at the man who just told Hermione that he was a vampire. Hermione couldn't understand. She had read and heard about werewolves, but she never thought they were real. When she was younger she had heard about younger muggles reading books, watching movies, and believed vampires were real but hidden. Hermione never thought of looking for it, and she never found them in any books of mystical creatures.

She was trying to wrap her head around the situation. She then started to recall what Muggle girls used to say about vampires. And This Rodolphus Lestrange seemed to fit the bill. He was very pale, dark and mysterious, very strong, and lastly, she noticed the fangs. His eye teeth were abnormally longer than the rest of his teeth. And worst part of it all, vampires suck blood and also the life out of people killing their victims. Before he did anything, he cocked his head noticing Hermione cringed in fear.

"do you know what a vampire is little witch?" he hissed kneeling down before the helpless and weak Hermione who started to feel the pain shoot through her body like lightning strikes.

Hermione struggled to look up into his blood red trying to focus as the pain started to become overwhelming. "yes," he groaned trying to hold onto her leg and chest as they were causing the most pain.

"is that so?" he seemed impressed inching closer. "how?"

It took Hermione a second to get a deep breath. "when I was younger I knew muggle teens who believed in vampires. They told me a few facts about them. But I never found anything about them in any books I have read. No witch or wizard has spoken of such a creature." She blurted speaking fast but somehow Rodolphus heard clearly.

He nodded giving her a wicked smile. "Reason why we aren't in books, it because any witch or wizard that have came into contact with our race, never lived to tell the tale." Hermione knew she had no chance on leaving here alive. It was hard to come to terms with such a horrid thing. She allowed herself to shed a single tear, no noise, just one single tear she the man suddenly kicked her in the face when she closed her eyes. "c'mon you filthy little witch! I wanna hear you scream and beg for your life!" he grabbed the young girl as she put up no fight. She literally had no strength left. She barely was able to open her eyes as he grabbed her jaw so she could face him.

I saw him show off his fangs hissing nearing his mouth closer and closer to her neck. She closed her eyes to prepare for the terrible that would never come. Instead she heard a loud bang and was suddenly flying across the room clashing into the piano letting out a loud scream of pain. She felt as if her body was just shattered and was not able to move a single inch.

All the pain made it hard to focus on what made her fly across the room. She saw a blur of black before her after bout 30 seconds the black froze so she could focus long enough to identify two figures together. One was pinned against the wall while the other grasped their hand around their neck while holding some long and sharp object against to their chest. It took her a little but longer to realize that Rodolphus was the one pinned being choked with something against his chest.

"you're a fucking traitor! Your filth just like them!" Rodolphus shouted spitting blood at the other figure before him as he put all his strength into pushing away the object against his chest. The figure before Rodolphus was a tad bit shorter, but made up in speed and strength. As Hermione focused, her head started to spin as she laid flat on the ground letting silent tears of pain streak her cheeks. She closed her eyes, but was able to hear Rodolphus last words.

"and to think I loved such a piece of filth!" he shouted before there was gurgling and crackling sound. there was more crackling as there was a loud thump right after. Hermione knew Rodolphus was dead. But she knew she wasn't safe. If someone wanted him dead, who knows what they want with the young witch. Hermione tried to summon up all the strength and energy just to reach for anything, something around her to protect her, but even if she did find something, she couldn't use it for it took all her strength just to barely moved her arm and hand.

Footsteps creaked closer to Hermione for what was left of her conscious mind, all she could think about was her death and prayed this mysterious figure would end it quickly and end her pain. Barely able to open her eyes, she felt cold hands gently cup her cheeks helping Hermione look up at her killer. The hands were cold, but soft and welcomed the help it gave her. She was actually to die with such kindness her killer could give her by the wonderful gentleness and give her the happiness to die in peace and even with a smile that just crossed her lips.

"hang in there lil one." She heard a gentle woman's voice from afar but tried to find it. All she found was just a blurry face. It was white as snow surrounded by darkness.

"please," Hermione coughed feeling some sort of liquid coming out from her throat with each cough which made her body feel that much worse. She felt the hands moved from her face now moving along her body trying to move her. Hermione in response could only scream and cry out in pain.

"I'm dreadfully sorry." The voice became more hoarse with each word as they felt they had smelt something fowl on belief. "just hang in there. You can do it. Fight it and come back to me." The face had moved when Hermione blinked and saw the face hovering above her. She felt upset not knowing who was being so kind to her. She realized that this wasn't her killer, but her savor. But for some reason the person wasn't able to heal her.

Hermione instinctively moved her hand out just barely and managed to get out a word. "wand." Hermione felt her body move form the other body that was beneath her. She must be in her savior's lap. Not much longer she saw a long stick above her. Hermione was no longer in control of herself, she felt her body move on it's own she she had no control and felt no pain. Then she realized she just felt the same thing earlier. Her wand was controlling her, and it was trying to help her.

Hermoine found herself moving her arm above her grabbing the very cold hand grasping the wand lowering it so it pointed at Hermione. The young witch needn't say a word, she felt the magic flow through her and the wand which then sent a bolt of light above her hitting her body. Gasping loud and twitching from the sudden lightning bolt shock, she went limp slowly closing her eyes saying goodbye to her savoir.

But before she could fully lose conscious she needed to know. "who are you?" she barely made out.

And just as the world went dark, she got her answer that she would never forget, and in return gave her the answers to everything. "Bellatrix." And the world she knew, went black, and never was light again.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Hey there! So I thought maybe I should add what exactly is going on. So first off, this is going to be a vampire story, but I promise you there wont be no glitter I swear! I'm going to be using a handful of vampire references, because there are so many ways one would think of a a vampire. Another thing regarding the setting of the story. This is set into the 7th year at Hogwarts, that were wasn't a second wizarding war. There was a first war, but I will get to that later in the story.  
So yeah, I hope you aren't left with more questions that answers! But if you have anything you wanna say, feel free to review or message or whatever! =D ENJOY!

* * *

Darkness engulfed Hermione which rewarded her with comfort and peace. The pain completely disappeared along with the terrible headache, breathing problems, and ringing in her head. The pressure lifted from her body as she felt as though she was floating. Was she dead? She had no idea what was going on, but knew that this was much better than in the situation she was just in with, Bellatrix.

That name brought her such feelings and memories, which brought back the pressure and headache. Her mind tried to protect her from all the pain that happened with Bellatrix. This encounter wasn't the first with Bellatrix. But both times were so similar, it made Hermione's head ache with the more she thought, why?

But instead her mind started to show images on how she first met the strange being that wasn't from her world, or any world for that matter. Bellatrix was such a beautiful pale being with long black curly hair. She was so beautiful and breath taking, Hermione could hardly control herself to letting her mind wonder how she also had a very beautiful body.

She had a very slim body as she wore a black corset with a layered skirt and fishnet stockings. If any other circumstances she met this woman, she would be more than happy to walk up to her and start a conversation. But instead, she was lying on top of two unconscious men with their penis' hanging out of their fly of their pants.

Before when Hermione was expecting the pain in the bathroom with the two perverts, there was a sudden bang as the door collapsed against the man holding her down, then falling as she was being crushed with the man on top of her along with the door on top of him. There was more grunting and crushing from the other guy as she saw him fall before her as the guy on top of her started getting up facing who stranger who ended their fun.

As Hermione was left lying on the ground, she tried her hardest to get up, but suddenly she felt her leg being crushed by a huge foot stomping on her leg crushing it, shattering the bone. Hermione felt endless amount of pain as she screamed to the heavens.

She was suddenly picked up by her hair then dragged into a choke hold his arm wrapped around her neck restricting her breathing. She started to feel another wave of panic, fear, and pain. She was then faced with the beautiful woman that was named Bellatrix. Bellatrix had smiled at the poor girl as the man spat. "Who the fuck are you!?"

Bellatrix just smiled. "My name is Bellatrix Lestrange, and I am going to be your murderer." Of course the man refused holding on tighter to her neck. But before Hermione could eve finish blinking, she saw blood splatter against her face as she lost her balance falling. But what was the worst part, she fell hitting her head against the edge of the toilet feeling as if her mind exploded, then suddenly losing conscious.

Hermione then didn't wake up after that until she was in the hospital wing and Hogwarts. Now it all came together. Bellatrix had saved Hermione defeating her attackers, and seemed to have managed to somehow bring her back to Hogwarts. Her robes must have identified that she was a witch and Bellatrix knew about Hogwarts.

But then it hit her, Lestrange was her last name, and the man who attacked her just before she blacked out, Rodolphus Lestrange. Related either by blood or marriage, so that also must mean they are the same. Vampires.

Hermione couldn't understand though, why they took her clothes and wand. And if Rodolphus said it was the goal of vampires to kill witches, why did Bellatrix save Hermione, twice. And kill her own relative, no matter how they are related to each other, it confused her and saddened her. People could be easily so cruel that they have no remorse for what they have done.

Bellatrix was a vampire, but she was so beautiful, but she is something that she must not play around with. Suddenly Hermione started to feel her body being moved. she must not be dead, but asleep and she was finally waking up. Hermione tried to open her eyes, but was rewarded with terrible nausea as the world spun. Her head hurt so much she couldn't stifle a moan. The moving immediately stopped.

Hermione tried to open her eyes again, this time she only saw and outline of a face. It was too blurry to make out the face, but the touch against her cheek said it all. It was so cold, so soft, so enticing. It could be none other than Bellatrix. She remembered feel the exact same touch the first time she encountered Bellatrix. She was on the verge of conscious, when she heard the same angel like voice echo in her head.

"Rest." Hermione blinked furiously trying to get rid of the blur and see the real Bellatrix.

"Please." Hermione reached up grabbing the hand stroking her cheek. "Don't leave me like last time." She whispered as her eyes fully adjusted to what was before her. Pale skin, strong hard outline of her jaw, not a single wrinkle, hypnotic like black eyes that stare into your soul. And what put it all together was her beautiful, long, black curls that had no order and that wouldn't listen to Bellatrix no matter what she could do to her mane.

"Shhh, I'm not going anywhere" Bellatrix's soothing voice calmed her body wanting to hold on to this woman forever. She felt this odd sort of connection to this woman who could kill her in a second and not even know it. But the worst part, she would be ok with it. Knowing that she died by her hand, she would happily accept anything Bellatrix would give her. She not only was in debt for the two life saves, but also she felt that Bellatrix now owned her.

Hermione's eyes and body started to process the position she was in. she was lying on a bed with Bellatrix lying next to her. Hermione reach out with her other hand gently touching the woman's face, it was so cold and so strong. It was as if touching stone. The older woman leaned into the touch closing her eyes. She had felt something for the young witch, something she didn't even feel for her late husband whom she just killed hours before.

The problem was, she didn't have a single regret doing what she did to Rodolphus Lestrange. She actually if possible, felt relief. She was free of her terrible pathetic excuse of a husband, she was rid of him and thanked the girl for letting her actually go through with the deed. Eventhough she saved the girl's life twice, she felt like the girl had saved her. She no longer had to spend eternity with such hatred, pain, and suffering that man had and would cause for the rest of the world's existence.

"Thank you." The young girl whispered snapping her out of her trance.

Bellatrix was surprised by such words. Why would the young girl even say such a thing? "What for my dear?" Bellatrix smiled unsure how to take comment that she felt as though she didn't deserve. It was her fault after all that the girl was in such situations both times.

"For saving my life. Twice. I am forever in your debt. Thank you Bellatrix." She whispered moving her aching body. She winced with each movement, but as she made it to her destination, it was fully worth it. She moved her body so she was completely against the cold body placing her head against the older woman's chest. Bellatrix didn't know what to do or think. This young innocent girl is thankful for the one who set her up in the first place at the nightclub. Plus, Bellatrix is a feared monster that parents threaten their kids in order for them to eat their vegetables. Yet here this girl is cuddling up to the most strong and powerful monster that could kill the young girl before she even finished the blink of an eye.

This girl must not understand what Bellatrix is truly capable of. She must know that Bellatrix couldn't even kill the girl, not even if she tried. Otherwise the girl would be long dead by now. It took some time for Bellatrix to process what was happening, but in the end, she just grabbed a blanket draping it over herself and the young girl as she wrapped her arms around the poor fragile girl.

Bella somewhat enjoyed the hot breaths the girl was breathing against her bare chest. She wondered if the girl was comfortable against the hard thick corset that wrapped around Bella's torso. Bella didn't mind, she loved the constriction that wrapped around her body, but she worried that it may be too stiff and would possibly be hurting the young witch. But obviously Hermione loved the contact to much she didn't care that it was uncomfortable or somewhat painful, she wasn't going to admit it to the older woman.

Bellatrix did something she has never done before. She let go of Hermione and started undoing the laces on her back. Not even 30 seconds later the corset was loosened as she was now naked on her upper body revealing things she has never revealed to Rod. Hermione couldn't see the naked torso that was under the covers, also because it was too dark to barely even see Bella.

But then the girl decided to do something Bella didn't think possible. The girl started taking off her shirt. She couldn't quite exactly do it herself for her body was aching to much that she couldn't move her body the way she wanted. Instead, Bella couldn't believe herself to be helping the girl out of her shirt. Not that long were both girls torso completely clothe free, as Hermione moved her hands up exploring the body that was now holding her close.

Strong arms wrapped around Hermione as she felt shivers run through her body. She didn't mind the cool against her body, she welcomed it as she explored the beautiful body before her. "I don't want this moment to ever end." Whispered the girl as her forehead pressed against her chest. The girl was sweating, so she didn't feel as bad for being so cool against her. But what had her starstruck was that the girl didn't want to leave the embrace that the monster was giving her. And Bella quite frankly didn't want to let go the race she has spent most of her life trying to destroy. She was lying and cuddling with the enemy she was swore to eliminate.

"It must end. But it doesn't mean that this wouldn't happen again." She grabbed the girl's hands lifting them up to her mouth kissing them gently. Hermione looked up flushing red.

"How do I see you again Bellatrix?" Hermione asked looking into the black abyss that looked into her soul.

"Please, call me Bella." She whispered then grabbing the girl's cheeks lifting up her head gently kissing her forehead.

"call me Hermione." She whispered as she blushed even more red, if that was even possible.

"We can easily meet here at the shrieking shack." Apparently they hadn't left the shack after Hermione blacked out. "But until we meet again," Bella trailed off turning over reaching something behind her. But as she moved, the sheets fell down as the moonlight shone over the elder woman's beautiful pale body. She saw her beautiful breasts along with such a body that looked as if was made of marble.

It was hard to look at the new object Bella had offered her. She was too distracted to concentrate, but Bella's hand was what brought her back. She grabbed her right hand pulling it out and placing a black book in it. "This book has a twin. Therefore, that means if you or I write in one book, it will appear in the other as if writing notes to each other. It is charmed all you have to do is run your fingers along the spine of the books and whisper 'truth lies within true nature', and everything will appear."

"Why do you have magic books?" she eyes the obvious vampire who's friend just explained earlier how it is their race's goal to extinct Hermione's.

"It was a gift. It always lied in this house." Before Hermione could ask more Bella kept talking. "Don't think because my late husband wants your race dead, doesn't mean I want the same thing.

Hermione was baffled and couldn't think clearly. "Husband?" she looked into the black pits before her as she tried to understand what she was told.

Bella just nodded confirming what she was just presented with. "The man who tried to kill you earlier was my husband, and I am truly sorry for what he had put you through." Bella also appeared to have something else in hand, the girl's wand. "This day forward, I will forever protect you from harm's way. In response to letting me be able to live my life without the rule of my husband." She kissed the younger witch again on her forehead but getting up grabbing her coset, and the robe that she found Hermione wearing the first time they had met. "You must be off before someone notices you are gone."

Hermione was about to object as she moved worried that her injuries were too bad from crashing into the piano. But once she started to get up and dressed, she realized her bruises and cuts were minimal and only had minor aches. Her leg was still broken as Bella handed her the crutches. Hermione looked to the older woman for answer but Bella put her hand up stopping her.

"We will have this discussion another day." She whispered standing before the young witch grabbing her jaw lightly pulling her face up to hers. Their lips had met unexpectedly and only for a brief second. But that was what all Hermione needed to be hooked on the vampire. "Until next time." She heard the voice echo in her head as she saw a blinding green light as Hermione was alone yet again.

What had she just done?

* * *

second A/N: let me know if you guys want me to make the chapters longer or shorter! Ok now I leave you alone! =D


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Ok y'all missed me don't deny it! Alright ima just playin! But seriously time should be on my side for me to get a few more chapters up this month before fall semester starts up. I tried to make chapters at 2,000+ words so hope thats kewlio! if not, then shit I don't know what to do to impress yu guys anymore!

Alrighty I have on last comment to say. I have no idear where the fuck ima goin with this story. I'm trying to make this story make sense and try to get to the good stuff soon I promise! (I hope) So don't hate me just yet, And if yu no have patience to wait then... it's time for yu to learn patience to wait!

Ok serious now, enjoy the chapter, and will be back soon and hopefully make more sense as the story goes on! And don't forget to give me some lovin with reviews ya?

* * *

Hermione was awoken by a bright light shining through her eye lids. She squinted to notice she was in her dorm room, and what woken her was Ginny opening the curtains receiving groans not only from the bushy brunette girl, but also a few girls around the room glaring at Ginny. One even threw a pillow at Ginny. "It's fucking 5:30!" a girl shouted thumping her head back down pulling her covers over her head.

Ginny ignored the other girls death threats as she casually strolled around the room smiling like it was Christmas morning. Assuming Ginny had either been crowned queen of the world, or Harry must have finally talked to her about his feelings. Both seemed very far-fetched, but Hermione always told Harry to just be upfront with her. They have battled trolls, bandits, werewolves, dragons, and yet he is afraid to tell a simple girl his feelings.

But Harry always complained. "It's Ron's sister! He would kill me if I ever told him!"

"He will not kill you because he knows if Ginny loves you in return, then he would keep his distance." Hermione always put a hand on his shoulder as he sat in the library trying to read books about confessing love.

"And what if Ginny doesn't feel the same?" Harry would always look up with horror in his eyes petrified of the thought.

"would it be worse to find out, or just to torture yourself forever not having what you possibly could have and be happy!" she punched his arm as he nodded. This was the day before he and Ron took her to the Muggle Night Club. And it finally took him a few days for him to finally confess to her.

Ginny walked over to Hermione's bed realizing Hermione was the only one who was willing, more or less, to get up. Ginny helped Hermione sit up when it was much easier than she had the night before. Hermione was already slightly feeling better, and she was betting it was something Bella had done to her last night. After she woke up in Bella's arms, she had energy that she hadn't had and noticed her scratches and bruises were gone. Even though she didn't wield magic, she did something to heal her wounds. She knew she was going to figure it out one way or another. Then she felt her book and wand under her pillow as her hand brushed against it leaning up to her sitting position.

"You seem to be feeling better." Ginny smiled looking at a tired smiling Hermione. Hermione noticed how Ginny's hair was glowing like fire with the sun shining behind her, she was gorgeous. No wonder why Harry was so attracted to her, she had the look of a goddess, but she found a different goddess, it was more like a temptress with her dark, haunting, cold, presence, while Ginny gave off heat and light. She couldn't understand how she preferred to have the dark and cold around her.

Hermione smiled running a hand through her tangled waves. "I'm feeling better. I guess it's the potions Madame Pomfrey gave me to make me stronger. But I can tell you have more exciting news than my getting better." Hermione laughed as Ginny blushed looking down as if she was guilty.

"Harry, he owled me last night asking me to meet him downstairs at midnight. And he just confessed his feelings as I did mine. We were both shocked that we were hiding such feelings. We kissed then both thinking about Ron. We both decided to tell him in a week. We wanted to give this relationship thing a try. And just in case if it didn't work out, we didn't want to give Ron all the heartache. So we are going to go on a small test run to see if we can really hang in there."

Hermione wasn't too sure about hiding it from Ron, because if he found out that they were together and didn't tell him, he would become the biggest git in the world and go on a killing spree. But she had to be happy for the girl and for Harry for finally getting the courage to express his feelings. All Hermione could do in response is just hug the red head and be happy for her. "That is just so fantastic. I hope you guys work out." She smiled breaking the hug as Ginny's eyes brightened as if happy that she has been accepted.

Ginny smiled hugging Hermione yet again happy that her very close friend was there for her. "thank you so much Hermione."

Hermione smiled as her eyes skimmed over the room seeing all the other girls who were moaning and tossing trying to go back to sleep. "Ginny, if you don't mind. I would like to go back to sleep before breakfast. We can go together and tell me all about yours and Harry's night together."

The red head felt terrible keeping the poor injured girl awake. "Of course! I'm very sorry!" she stood up, but not before giving Hermione a very long soft hug. Hermione took a deep breath smells of lilies and daises filled her lungs as she sighed remembering the past. But was easily brought out of her state when the hug ended. "I'll see you later." Ginny closed the window as the room was filled with sighs just as Ginny left.

Not long did Hermione hear deep breathing and slight snores around her, then she retrieved the book Bella had given her the night before. She opened the book and found nothing but blank pages. She closed the book to examine the cover. It was a black leather book with odd designs engraved in the leather. She didn't understand what it meant, but she opened the book yet again. She looked at the first page placing her hand on the page. "Truth lies within true nature." Letter suddenly started to appear as if some invisible being was writing right before her eyes. It was like a letter, but in a book.

_Dear Hermione,_

_This magical book has a twin, and if ever needed whoever owns the books can easily contact one another by simply writing in it as if you would on any other book or paper. My book will receive your letter, and when I write back, my words will appear below yours. The book is endless, so don't worry about taking up space. And the book will not alert you or I if there is a new letter, but I will check this book often, and I hope you do the same. I will be sure to figure out how to see you again. I hope to hear from you soon._

_With most love_

_Bella_

A smile crept upon Hermione's lips as she read the letter. She couldn't explain what this letter meant to her, or even what Bella was to her. But Hermione knew one thing for sure. She is going to do everything she can to learn about what Bella is. She closed her book placing it under her pillow once again slowly lying back down.

Hermione almost fell back to a dreamless sleep, until something hit her. Not physically, but her head woke up instantly getting a huge wake up call. She realized where she could start with her research. She remembered reading old Daily Prophets for a paper she had to write about magical deaths by unidentified creatures on the loose. She remember a few articles about people who showed up dead with two small puncture wounds around 2inches apart on various parts of the body.

Hermione pictured Bella of last night and a view of her fangs. They were where her eye teeth were, same with Rodolphus' teeth. Hermione put her index and middle finger up to her eye teeth then bringing them forward seeing how they were close to 2inches apart. And all the people who were victims of the mysterious creature were either witches or wizards. There was nothing about house elves that she could recall. She knew exactly where to start. She knew where to find the old articles and hopefully find out if she can get in contact with any of the elves who belonged to the families.

After figuring out where to start, she soon realized that sleep wasn't going to overtake her again and easily gave up on the idea on going back to sleep. But before she could get up, she got the book back out and accessed the book as the words soon showed. She got out her quill and ink from her nightstand and started to write.

_Dear Bella,_

_This book is amazing. I've only read about them, but having one in my hands is entirely something different. I'm glad to know last night was not a dream. I do hope to see you again very soon, and I do have questions about you and vampires, but I know better that everything is better explainable when face to face. I still want to know more about Bellatrix Lestrange, so before we see each other again, I would like to know a special thing about you. And in return I could give you a fact about myself if you wish. If we are to become acquainted with one another, it would be better if we got to learn a little about each other. _

_Hope to hear from you soon,_

_Love,_

_Hermione _

Putting the book back Hermione took one of the potions Pomfrey had arranged for Hermione to take when she woke. It was to take away the pain. Hermione got uncomfortable very easily so she had no other option but to go all the way to the library to go and look at the articles. She hated staying still when she was awake. Even as she read, she preferred to be walking, writing, or just some sort of movement. Otherwise she would just go mad.

She got her crutches and eased out of the room unnoticed by the other passed out girls. Hermione reached the stairs and wondered, how in the world did she get up these steps without being noticed or passing out on the steps. She arrived at the common room and only one person occupied a nearby couch hearing it rustle. Sighing knowing it was Ginny trying to figure out how to get pass her, but once she reached the figure lying on the couch reading a book, it was Harry.

He noticed the shadow the rising sun gave off in the room as he turned looking over the couch seeing a Hermione whose hair is a mess of brown waves, but also the lazy pajamas she had on. Harry smiled knowing that Hermione was awoken by someone who had crazy fiery hair. He knew very well Hermione wasn't the one who you want to wake up before she had planned. Otherwise she becomes the Devil himself.

Harry got up trying to help her to the couch and went into a small kitchen joining the common room and made her some muggle coffee which they were the only two in the whole tower to really enjoy. "I'm assuming Ginny is the reason your up at such a horrid hour, especially on the weekend." He laughed as he brewed the coffee.

"Yeah." Hermione groaned sitting down realizing it was hard enough on her to get down the stairs, she already wanted to make a bed down in the common room. Anything to never go back up those stairs again. "But the news makes up for it." She continued as Harry was walking back with two cups.

He gave her a small smile while handing her a cup. "Thank you by the way. For making me realize that I need to do something for me once, and something that will make me happy. And Ginny does exactly that. Merlin Hermione, I hope this does work out." He sat down next to her looking down at his coffee with a bit of worry.

"Think about it Harry, how was her reaction last night?" Hermione took a sip feeling the warmth travel her body soothing it as much as the potion did earlier.

Harry looked up at his friend. "She was crying with tears of joy. She kept telling me how she dreamt every night trying to figure ways to tell me her true feelings. We talked about how when we dream of our futures, there is no way they can come true without each other. It's like Merlin separated us for so long that we go crazy and just need to be together forever." Hermione smiled at her best friend so happy that he is finally happy and can be himself around someone who can give him love in return.

Then Hermione started thinking about Bella. "I'm so happy for you Harry." She whispered taking another sip trying to get the mysterious woman out of her mind. Then it hit her. She knew she was going to keep Bella hidden from Minerva and Headmaster, but she knew that it would hurt her if she never told Harry the truth.

"Harry." She whispered looking up at her friend who has been there for her for so many years, saved her, helped her, and even tried to make her happy and let loose. "I need to be honest with you and you mustn't tell anyone. Not Headmaster, Ron, Minerva, or even Ginny." She took a deep breath and continued before he could say anything. "You know very well I would never want to keep secrets from anyone, unless I knew it was 100% needed."

Harry knew that and understood what she was saying. She hated secrets, but only had them to protect people and know the outcome would be bad if something would slip out. He looked into her brown orbs. "I understand Hermione, anything you say, I can respect that and keep it with me to my grave." He grabbed her hand and knew he was genuine. If only she was straight, she would still see him as a brother. But before she continued, Harry was sweet enough to cast a silencing spell so no one overheard.

"Are you familiar with the muggle term "vampire"?" she asked not sure any better way how to start.

Harry's brow furrowed as he tried to think. "Uh, the fictional creatures that stalk people during the night and feed off of peoples blood?" he looked at her confused

She nodded. "Correct. Well, I seem to have found out that they are beyond fictional. And there is an entire race of them." She said with enthusiasm as Harry's eyes started to bulge, "And I have met one, and have possibly grown attached to them." Then everything stopped. Harry turned away no longer looking at her as he just thought.

After about a good 5 minutes, Harry placed his cup onto the table next to him and looked down at his hands. Hermione's heart dropped worried that he is going to disown her or something. "You know, I can never understand how our lives are so fucked up, that it's like we are all just looking for danger. We just need to live life on the edge as if our lives are not already in danger as it is."


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: ok, the only reason why I posted two chapters within 24 hrs is because it's a way of saying sorry for being gone for almost a month. So I think I spoiled yu guys enough! So I promise the good stuff is comin soon! When I say good stuff, i mean both Mrated stuff and plot twists! So please do enjoy cuz yu now know that somethin good is "eventually" going to happen! who knows when thats gonna be though... i dont even know so...

ENJOY AND GIVE ME REVIEWS! reviews are what I fap to... so please, give me something to fap to!

* * *

Hermione sat before Harry in complete shock. Did she really hear him correctly? He is making a joke about how they are thrill seekers? She was about to get really angry at her friend who was making fun of Hermione. But she immediately realized that he is 100% right. Joke or not, our lives haven't been easy, and it seems as though every situation we have been in, any normal person would think we _are_ thrill seekers and are bored with life and wish to look for trouble.

Hermione couldn't bear looking at her friend knowing what kind of person she is. She doesn't wish to do any of the things that come her way. She didn't seek Bella or Rodolphus out. She didn't ask those men at the night club to attack and try to rape her. She didn't ask for anything that happened to Harry, Ron, and herself. She never asked for any of this. If she could help it, she would never want to be apart of this world.

She was pulled out of her head as Harry wrapped his arms around her pulling her towards him. She didn't realize she was crying until Harry handed her a tissue and wiped away the tears flowing down her cheeks. "Hermione listen to me. Like I have told you many times, shit happens for a reason. You can never control fate no matter how hard you try to change it or how hard you pray to Merlin. You and I both know you don't go out of your way to seek trouble. It really is true when we are known to be at the wrong place at the wrong time. But think that there is a reason why you have discovered vampires.

There is a reason why you are alive to this day. Hold onto that. Hold on to the living, and understand that I'm here to protect and back you up. You are my sister Hermione, you are my family and I love you."

The tears came faster as she let out a small whimper as he touched her heart. She loved Harry too and would do anything for him. She always did everything in her power to help and protect him. Gave him her advice and helped him with all the knowledge she knew. And to hear him say the same things to her, she couldn't help but feel overjoy with such happiness.

After a few minutes the tears and whimpers subsided as Harry let go of Hermione so he could get a good look at her. "So who is the vampire crush?" He smiled giving her a slight wink

Hermione's cheeks automatically burned from the terrible blush. She wasn't sure how to tell Harry that she also fancied women and not men. She took a deep breath readying herself. "Her name is Bellatrix Lestrange." She whispered closing her eyes. Trying to keep a slow and steady breath ready for the reaction that never came.

"Hmmm, sounds like a very sexy mysterious sort of name." Harry thought as he tried to picture a mysterious dark figure with a big bust and nice hips. But that's just his imagination running wild. But he knew that even though Hermione was pretty dominant as a woman, that she would find someone who would even dominate her, as she would accept it. But he knew that that would earn him a slap or punch, so he kept quiet. But he obviously didn't care whether she liked girls or boys, all he knew it was obvious that she never liked him the way Ron did her. And He was willing to help her if he could.

Hermione was surprised by his laid back reaction. Two times in a row and he is still calm and trying to make light of it as she freaks out. She doesn't know if it's just an act to stay strong for her, or he just doesn't care to that degree. Either way, it made her happy in the end. "She is very beautiful and mysterious." Hermione admitted blushing as she grabbed her coffee cup.

"So if you don't mind, why are you telling me all of this? And why is it a secret?" Harry became serious which Hermione was somewhat thankful for.

Hermione turned towards him after placing down her now empty cup. "Bellatrix is a vampire, that is for sure, but I have read no records of vampires even existing anywhere. So I'm asking you for help basically to help me research what vampires are, what they want, their lifestyle, all of it."

Before she could continue, Harry put up his hand. "Why don't you ask Bellatrix these questions." he had a very valuable question, but Hermione knew the answer.

"Because I don't want it to be sugar coated to whatever she tells me. If she even tells me. I already asked her last night and she just brushed it off or avoided it completely."

Harry shot up standing staring down at Hermione. Eyes filled with anger, worry, and confusion. "You saw her last night!? How?" his heart was racing, he was in the common rooms the entire night. How could she get passed him, even when he is such a light sleeper, unless. "Did she sneak into Hogwarts?"

"No!" Hermione exclaimed, she was worried that Harry was going to have some sort of heart attack if she didn't calm him down. She grabbed his hand pulling him back down to the couch. She may be a bit weaker, but she can still punch him hard if she didn't do as he was instructed. "I felt my wand calling me last night and it led me all the way to the womping willow. In the end, a vampire was there as it was a trap. He was going to kill me, but Bellatrix came killing him and saving me. See she saved me once before. She was the one who saved me that night at the night club. She did that to those men. She saved my life last night by murdering her own kind."

Harry was silent taking it all in, knowing there was nothing he could say to lighten up the mood or make a joke, so he just listened with open ears. "No one knows vampires exist for a reason. And I want to find out that reason. And I don't want Minerva, Headmaster, or Ron to know because what if they try to hurt Bella? I could never live with myself knowing she got hurt because of my stupid actions."

Harry was silent as he got up taking our now empty cups to the sink as he started to pace. After about a minute of pacing, he stopped taking off his glasses and turned towards Hermione. "So let me see if I have this correctly. You want to learn about vampires because there is some ulterior motive behind the existence of vampires." Hermione nodded for him to continue. "But you don't want me to tell anyone as I do research?"

"Not the truth anyways. But yes, I don't want to risk it." Harry nodded and continued. "Also you are thinking about pursuing a relationship with her." She nodded again then walked over to her putting on his glasses. "So what if someone trying to attack you again?"

Hermione pointed up to their dorms. "I now have my wand. And I'm stuck on school property. And I can easily cast a spell on the fireplace so only Bella can pass through it." Harry nodded thinking that is a very good point.

"So wait." He put up his hand. "How did you get back here after the night club?" he tilted his head in confusion.

Hermione looked down in defeat, and he knew what she was going to say. "Bella dropped me off at the edge of schools grounds. I remember her laying me down and a blink later she was gone once I heard Fang barking. So I assume she strategically put me where Hagrid's route was along the forbidden forest. I know she doesn't purposefully mean me harm Harry. She protected me from her own kind and even from rapist muggles, that's got to mean something right?"

Harry sighed in defeat. He knew that she had all the answers that would make him agree and follow her. But he knew there was something up with this odd Bellatrix character, and muggle stories about vampires doesn't ease his mind a single bit. That's what he is most worried about. "Fine, I will help you with your research. But promise me you tell me each time you go to see and meet with Bellatrix ok? I want to make sure your safe."

Hermione jumped at Harry with a huge bear hug as the pain suddenly caught up with her as she moaned while he laughed. "Take it easy. We are not doing anything right away." He said looking up as people slowly started entering the room ready to go and eat breakfast. "First we eat then discuss later." He smiled standing up holding out his hand. She happily accepted it as both Ginny and Ron entered as Harry helped her with her crutches.

"Morning Harry! 'Mione, how you feeling?" Ron walked over to Hermione as Ginny stood beside Harry giving his hand a tight squeeze as Ron was distracted with Hermione.

"Better. Just hungry." She rubbed her tummy as Ron cheered.

"That's more like it! Let's feast!" he raised his fist as Hermione was about to walk Ron stopped her. "Here, I'll carry you." He immediately took away her crutches so she had to lean against him for support of her right leg.

"Ron stop." She hissed as he tried to pick her up bridal style.

"Mione, you shouldn't walk on that leg, and I know you will be pooped half way to food, plus you will slow us down. Plus, you don't deny someone who is more than willing to do something for you to make it easier for you." He smiled and she knew he won. Sighing she let him pick her up as they made their way down to breakfast as Harry and Ginny were behind. Hermione easily spotted them being nicer than normal friends would. A single raise of a brow was enough for them to smile innocently and pull away before Ron would turn a glance and chat with them. Even at breakfast Harry and Finny still sat across from each other, but they still found it hard not to smile, wink, or give the sexy look. Hermione tried her hardest to make sure these lovebirds down get caught. How in the hell are they going to last a week if they can barely last 5 minutes without the whole school knowing.

But the more important question is, is how is Hermione going to see Bella again, and when? She can barely go a minute without thinking about this mysterious creature. To think that she didn't even know Bella, how did she survive? How will she survive now not even knowing what she is up against?


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I wont bug you with my words. Enjoy!

* * *

It didn't take long for Ron to get engulfed in his food to completely be oblivious to Harry and Ginny holding hands under the table and giving each other quick glances before they take another bite of their food. It wasn't long until Ron interrupted Hermione, Harry, and Ginny. "Hey, I just noticed that your scratches and bruises are just about gone." Ron said as he swallowed as he turned to me. He sat to Hermione's right as Harry and Ginny sat across from them.

Ron gently grabbed Hermione's chin examining her face and neck. "The potions Madame Pomfrey gave you must be working overtime." He smiled as he moved his hand gently stroking her cheek. Then she felt it on her back. A glare from afar burning into her back. Lavender. Hermione sighed as Ron pulled away and went back to his food.

Hermione knew for a fact Ron didn't have feelings for her. They discussed their relationship when they kissed back in 5th year. And they both agreed it was nice but no spark and that they would always stay good friends. Ron always spoke how he loved Lavender and spoke of days where they would get married. Hermione thought they were perfect for each other, both crazy and obsessed. But it was idiotic of Lavender to be jealous of Hermione. To be fair though, Ron would bet any poor guy who even was nice to Lavender.

Perfectly odd couple that she will never understand. Not even if she read thousands of books she would never understand their "odd" relationship. But thinking about Ron and Lavender brought up her's and Bella's relationship. But wait. How are they really in a relationship? She barely even knows the woman and officially met her last night and it was barely an hour. All the other times unconscious don't count.

Hermione tried to let it go as she would at least try to enjoy her food. Not much longer and they were all done eating. And to Hermione's relief, Harry spoke up as they all stood to leave the dinning commons. "Hey ummm, Hermione you said you would help me with my essay today in the library right?" Brilliant! She thought to herself as she nodded.

"that's right." She smiled looking up at Ron who was about to pick her up. "you go and hang out with Lavender, she hasn't seen you all morning." She smiled giving him a hug and left after her nodded at Harry acknowledging that he would now have to carry the girl to and from wherever she wanted. Then it was Ginny. She didn't want to leave at first, but gave in not really wanting to be bored with any essays or at some library. Before she left she scanned the area making note of no people around, and kissed Harry gently on his lips. And just as quickly as it started, she ended it running off with a group of friends.

Harry was flushed as Hermione hit him with her crutch to bring him back while he just starred where Ginny once stood a second ago. Harry smiled turning to Hermione as if he had be hypnotized. "ain't she beautiful?" he sighed eyelids barely open as he was going insane.

"you lost it my friend." She punched his arm. "help me with my project and you can drool over her all you want. Now come!" she demanded glaring at him as he easily caved. She was thankful Harry didn't carry her bridal style, it was good enough as he was a better crutch for her broken leg.

Eventhough it took double time to get to their destination, Harry kept brushing off their slow pace. "it helps me think. I really do appreciate it. It's hard to do it on my own, to be forced to walk slow. But when times like these happens its very relaxing." He gave her a soft smile as Hermione nodded understanding Harry's perspective.

Hermione didn't realize this a lot, but she had to have reminders of Harry's intelligence. She always worried that he wouldn't understand, can't comprehend or think certain ways. But really if he puts his mind to it and isn't around gits like Ron and the quitich team, he is bloody brilliant. And she even wonders if Ginny ever saw that in him?

They finally reached the library and just like any other Saturday, no one was there. Even hardworking students who always were overachievers like Hermione didn't go to the Library. Which is the only reason why Hermione did. She got her peace and privacy whenever she was there. Whether she was really reading a book or just sitting, or just doing anything for that matter, she wanted the peace and serenity. But she was happy with everyone thinking that she is really doing essays or boring library stuff.

Harry helped her first to the archive section of the Daily Prophet as Harry left to search for mythical creatures and books with humans with mythical abilities. Hermione easily found the articles she used for her paper and more. All article's titles were similar to "wizard family dies in burned down house and now missing house elf."

Hermione read through the article hoping to find any signs if a mythical or magical creature could have done this. Then she stopped at the house elves. She shot up limping over to another section of the library to house elves laws. She found the large leather book plopping it down on the table closest to her. She snapped her fingers as her previous papers floated from one table to the one she sat at now.

She opened the book and found what it takes to own a house elf. "A house elf is assigned from the beginning of time to each pureblood family. And each offspring they reproduce will stay with the family till the bloodlines dies." She whispered as she flipped more pages. "Only way for a house elf to be free of the family and their duties, is either be gifted with an article of clothing or the death of the elf himself."

She read on until she found, "if the family bloodline goes extinct by natural causes, then the elf too would die along with the family. But if the family had been murdered, the existing house elves would transfer ownership to the murderer(s) of the family. This is how He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named obtained so many house elves almost creating an army. But they all had deceased along with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was defeated in the first Wizarding War."

"Harry!" she shouted as his head suddenly popped out from around some book case. "Do you know anything about a Wizarding War?" she looked at him wide eyes.

"very brief, it was a war of witches and wizards against magical creatures. I have read a book about it once, but it was very brief of who exactly we fought against. It mostly discussed that it started because the creatures hated the way we used our magic. And it ended with us winning, along with full bio's on the badass Aurors who fought the war."

Hermione looked down at the other book. "was there anything about He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?" she asked confused, wondering why a war was so vague?

Harry stood shocked. He immediately rushed towards the brunette with several books in her arms. Sprawling them around the table he picked one out and opened it. "I have never heard about him. But I did find something." He flipped pages until he stopped to a picture of a beautiful woman posed nude. Hermione felt as though she was being pulled into the book towards the beautiful woman.

Harry snapped his fingers ending her trance. "this is a Succubus. They have some very similar traits to what I remember in vampire stories. The creatures were both very attractive, as if they were angels, no imperfections. Would pray on usually human or of someone with power. And their goal and only way to feed was pretty much to suck the life out of people. Succubus' sucked out people's souls, as vampires were known to suck on blood. Succubus' would kill you if they fed from you, where vampires could let you live if not taking too much blood."

Hermione looked at the book reading over the words Harry spoke over and over processing what she had been told. "so did she say exactly that she was a vampire?"

Hermione nodded. "Rodolphus told me."

"He is a man correct?" Harry tilted his head trying to look at the girl just as confused and worried as he. Once she nodded he continued. "it says here another big difference between Succubus and Vampire, is Succubus can only be female, while vampires can be male or female. So could it be possible that She was a Succubus and he a vampire? I mean they both have similar traits, it would make sense that they could have a relationship together."

Hermione cocked her head to the side recalling Bella being thankful for her husband's death. "in my opinion, if she was a succubus, it would be much easier to learn about her." He then pointed to all 6 books, "these all talk about Succubus' and their lifestyles, plus there is a whole other section on them. A lot of information, but it's better than little to no information about Rodolphus the vampire." He sighed closing his book staring at his friend. "what exactly did you find?"

Trying to keep calm all she could do was pass him her book along with Daily Prophet articles. "The disappearance of elves in a series of murders that occurred to magical families. The house would burn down, leaving the dead burnt corpses. But all the elves were gone. The book tells what happens to the elf when the family blood lines dies off. And it said that this man created an army killing bloodlines left and right. Now I'm thinking what if he used them in the Wizarding War?

"Plus, if there is another war that is being planned as we speak by someone else? Someone trying to do what he did, but succeed this time? Whether it be vampires or whoever behind it, it can't be good. I mean Harry, there have been 12 dead bloodlines in the past 10 years Harry. Plus there could be as many as 5 or 6 elves to one family bloodline. And you do know how powerful they are with magic." Hermione warned as Harry took off his glasses rubbing away the sweat with his shirt sleeve.

He looked up at her with worried eyes. "Is there any possible way that you will let me tell Albus? Or for god sakes Ron!?" he started to shake placing his head in his hands.

Hermione shoved his arm so he could look up at her concerned face. "Isn't it obvious Harry!? Albus knows! This was all well hidden!" she whispered hysterically. Even though no one was around, she didn't want anyone walking past the library to be concerned. "There is no way he doesn't already know. And so what if we do tell him. He is obviously keeping this a secret. And what if he obliviates you or me? There is no way that we can let this go or forget this Harry."

Harry felt weak and hopeless. He didn't know what to do with this information. A war could be in their near future. With creatures he didn't even knew existed just a few hours ago. This is probably exactly why Albus doesn't want his students to know. They would all be a nervous wreck like Harry, or worse. Fucking lunatics running rampage around school grounds. Sounds like a great idea to Harry, but he knew it would get him nowhere. And he had to be there for his friend, his sister.

"so what do you suppose we do now?" he moaned closing all the books and with the wave of his wand they were all gone and back to their original homes on the shelves.

"For once, I don't even know Harry." She looked at her friend, her brother. "we are in check at a losing match."

Harry exhaled a laugh. "see, I knew you paid attention whenever we played."


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: So I have a very vague idear where ima going with this. I do know that very soon the M rated will come into play. probably next chapter or chapter 12. then from there on it should be pretty dark. I'm just in the happiest of moods so I just want to write nothin but happiness, but I know I can't hold off on the dark parts anymore. So bare with me and hang in there ya?  
Anyhooters read and enjoy!

(bout time I add this) Disclaimer: i don't own shit!

* * *

"Hermione!" shouts coming from the door that protected Hermione from the lunatic banging on the door almost breaking it down in the process. The loud disturbing noises broke Hermione from her concentration on the book from Bellatrix. She had written in it again. There was only one sentence that was in her beautiful cursive handwriting. She was mesmerized by the small note, just one sentence as Hermione read it over and over again as she soon memorized it by heart.

"_A special fact about myself is that I have a weakness for sweets." _Sure it was a basic cheesy fact about that anyone could easily have. But for some reason It was like gold to Hermione. It was realizing that this creature, whatever Bella was, that even she can still be affected by something so innocent. Almost lowering herself to human standards. It makes her think, is she doing this to show that such a creature could possess human traits? It baffled her but she cherished just a simple fact.

"HERMIONE!" The door exploded open, but just as Hermione put away her book looking over at the empty doorway, the figure that was just about to rush in was suddenly stopped in the doorway and flung back into the hallway as the door repaired itself. Hermione stood in shock, but soon it processed. Girl's dorm room has special spells for when males come barging in or enter unannounced, they will be kicked out or denied entrance, with style.

She limped over to the door opening it seeing Harry was in the fetal position next to the door with his thumb in his mouth and lettering on his forehead. Looking down at the poor confused man she helped him up as the curse wore off. "Sorry I just got distracted as I casted a silencing charm. Plus the dorms don't like unwelcomed guests." She smiled as Harry stood and saw what was written on his forehead.

Harry walked in moaning rubbing his forehead as he sat down on her bed, as she followed and sat next to him. "Yeah, I feel like I have just been slapped on the forehead being forced to sit down and stick my thumb in my mouth because I was in timeout." He moaned still rubbing his forehead. She grabbed him a mirror from her nightstand as he starred. "Pervert" was engraved as if he was branded. He pulled out his wand spell after spell, but it stayed a very nice red. Hermione tried the same spell, and it easily started fading.

"The key to getting rid of a scar or brand is when the one who first gave it to you can only take it back. And since it's my room, it's only logical." She laughed as he groaned turning towards his friend.

"Anyway. Onto the reason why I'm here. I managed to talk to Hagrid." He smiled raising his brow like the little badass he thought he was. But knowing talking to Hagrid, he would spill anything on accident. He is like gossip girls, but only tells when asked because he is the man to not lie or hide things. Hagrid was such an innocent happy giant. He was always there and kind to Hermione.

"What did you get?" Hermione scooted closer knowing Harry got some form of news.

"Turns out Vampires do exist. It was hard for even Hagrid to speak of the creatures. I didn't get much because it seemed like he was magically sworn to secrecy."

Hermione laughed inwardly. "Makes sense someone finally swears Hagrid to secrecy when they tell him things." Harry smiled at the thought too.

Her friend looked up smiling, "He admitted that they existed, they were in the war, and informed me where to look for information. He just wouldn't say the details of a vampire traits or who any vampires were. But he did inform that there is a valid important reason why they are hidden to us. And that he strongly hopes we stay away from such dangerous territory. He fears that everything we have been through, nothing would even start to compare with vampires." The smile faded the more he spoke, until he ended with a heavy sigh and frown. It's not the news they really want to hear, but it's the news they needed to hear. Hermione knew that Hagrid was weary of things that they all did that were very dangerous, but for him to say such things, it even worries Hermione.

"So where do you want to go from here?" Harry's voice broke Hermione's thought bringing her back to the world.

The girl sighed. "Did he say anything about Succubus'?"

"Ah! Yes. Hagrid seemed to blush when he spoke of them. But the best part, he gave us someone that we can contact with any questions we have. A Succubus in London that is a good friend of Hagrid's that can tell us anything we need to know."

Heart leaping as joy ran through her, she was forced back to reality when it hit her right in the gut. "How in the world are we going to get to London while school is in session? We can't just tell headmaster that we want to leave school grounds because we want to see a Succubus. And how would we explain to people why we even want to meet with one?"

Her friend furrowed his brow as he looked down at his feet thinking hard. The steam was fuming from his ears. Then it hit him with a sudden shock. "In Potions we are to find a way to make a love and lust potion. The reason we seek out a Succubus is to find out what makes them have the ability to get any person to fall head over heels with just one glance."

"Brilliant!" she shouted along with his excitement.

"But we mustn't get too ahead of ourselves. Next weekend, we go on a little trip. I can contact headmaster asking for a weekend trip to see out the Succubus for our class. I'm 75percent sure he would agree to it. But we must not bring any suspicion to him."

Hermione was baffled. Her best friend, the one who looked up to Albus Dumbledore as a father and would go to him with anything and everything. He hated keeping things from him. But seeing him first hand coming up with ideas to lie to his headmaster, it's like someone just slipped on a Harry suit, or he officially is willing to help Hermione trying to find her answers.

As if Harry was reading her mind. "I can see you thinking hard, if you're wondering about why I'm so interested and willing to lie to Albus and help you. It's because I need to know if vampires killed my parents. My house was burnt down with my mother and father in it. But I somehow survived because of my house elf, which then disappeared. I need to know just as badly as you about vampires. Plus if a war is involved we must do something about it!" there was fire and passion in his words. I respected this part of Harry.

He was a strong man who would do everything possible to get something done when his mind was put to it. Determination is what drives her friend, that's what made him such a powerful and brilliant person. She placed a hand on his fist crunching up a handful of her sheets. He grip loosened. "we will discover this together. I will be there for you as you for me. And I hope we can easily find our answers. But so far, it doesn't look like that. But for now, you must got to headmaster and ask for our permission slip to leave school grounds. By then I should be able to walk without a crutch and travel via floo powder. You know what to do to convince him right?"

Harry laughed standing up. "I may not be as good as you when you need to convince people, but when I'm desperate." He slowly made his way to the door eying it carefully before cautiously leaving Hermione alone yet again.

She pulled out her book and saw something else written below the previous sentence. "_Your turn." _The simple two words were so adorable and just made her smile. She reached her quill. _"I prefer the comfort of the dark instead of the daytime."_ She didn't know exactly why she wrote it. She actually didn't like it. But in the end once she wrote it, the letters officially processed to the other book. Idiot idiot idiot! She mentally kicked herself, but something caught her attention.

The book started writing on its own. It was her handwriting. Letter after letter, the writing stopped. _"Why do you prefer dark over light?" _Hermione smiled being open and truthful her quill just automatically started moving on its own

"_The coolness and the dark is a never ending blanket that wraps around my body and makes me feel safe and secure. There is quiet, peace, and calm when met with darkness. It doesn't threaten to hurt you unlike the light. I know it's hard to explain, and I'm sure it's hard to understand. It's just how I feel."_

Not even a minute later.

"_I understand. I have lived majority of my life in the darkness. Even though at first I wasn't as welcoming as you, but in the end I learned to love and appreciate the security darkness gave me."_

The girl couldn't control her hand.

"_Next weekend I am going to London. Maybe we could meet up for dinner one night?" _Was the young girl asking this creature out? Hermione wasn't sure how to process her feelings. She had these feelings she could never explain. She hated not understand or knowing what Bella was, her feelings for Bella, it was all unexplainable and made her feel hopeless and mad for not knowing! Before she could grab the book and throw it across the room, letters appeared.

Her heart leaped seeing the words. She couldn't understand anything or why it was happening with such a person. Why Bella, why a creature that could be the biggest threat in the wizarding world? If only she accepted Victor Krum's proposal, everything would be different. She would be safe, protected, not have to work, and have a family.

But in the end, she knew that she wouldn't be happy. And that's why she denied him. She wanted freedom, to do whatever she pleases, experience the world on her terms the way she wanted to. And she just wanted to be free and happy.

And that's when it hit her, she did understand one thing about this whole situation with Bella, vampires, Succubus'. She had feelings for Bella that she had never had before. Knowing that if something happened to take Bella away from her, she wouldn't be able to live properly or sanely. A world without Bella was a world without air. A world with Bella, is heaven. So no matter what she really was, she is going to accept it. She is madly in love with Bella, and nothing will ever change that.

So she read the final words that appeared in her book.

"_I can't think of anything better." _


	11. Chapter 11

**_A/N: So I finally got a hint (very slight hint) where ima going with this... sooo bare with me! Hope y'all enjoy as always! _**

**_But please don't forget to leave a review! It can just say "HI" for all I care! (you have seriously no idear how much i love reviews... And i really mean I LOVE ALL REVIEWS!)_**

**_~BINGO!_**

* * *

_I need to move, I need to move_ the woman said as she stared down at her book with newly formed words appeared on the page. The witch that had haunted her nightmares these past days has responded to where they are going to meet. The witch had offered her a meeting in London this coming weekend, and she couldn't turn her down. Not even if she tried. Now its two days before they would meet, and they decided they would meet up in a muggle restaurant at 8pm on Saturday.

The older woman bolted from her desk closing the book when she heard a knock at the door. She pushed the book so it fell behind the desk. The door opened before she could reach to answer it. And instantly a short white blonde woman glides through the doorway facing the alerted Bellatrix.

"What is it Cissy?" Bellatrix watched as her sister glided over to her desk behind her to sit on the chair she just occupied. She was thankful she got rid of the book when she did. She watched her sister as she played with the useless things on her desk before turning towards her. Bellatrix always enjoyed the company of her sister. Only because she didn't enjoy anyone else's company. But she didn't know if she really enjoyed her sister, or just grew up with her and learned to just put up with her nonsense.

Cissy finally stopped playing with the quill placing it gently down next to the ink and looked up at her older sister. "I have come to see if you would like to feed with me?" Bellatrix sighed thinking that it was something important or something was wrong. But to her and her sister, feeding was important. Bellatrix would have denied her sister any other time, but she hasn't fed in awhile, mostly because her mind has been occupied with Hermione. She feared what the witch would think of her.

But it was against everything she grew up with. She was taught that the magical world is just weak but they think they are the rulers of the world! They believed they were god because of their "magic". But in reality, what Bellatrix was, she was the true god. She had the strength of 1million men, speed faster than sound, sight that allows her to see bacteria and small particles, smell things miles and miles away. She could be shot down by the military, but still get up and kick their fucking asses.

But seeing the witch, it made Bellatrix question her beliefs and the ways she was raised. There is no way she could ever let harm come to the young witch. Let alone kill her. And it bugged her to have these feelings. It hurt her head, it haunted her mind, and she didn't feel herself. She worried that her sister had noticed, which was why she thought she came up to her this evening.

But she didn't care, she needed to feed. "Alright Cissy, let's go." Bellatrix caved as Cissy led her out of her room, which was the house of Black Manor. It was the house she grew up in with her family, and since her husband Rod was murdered the other day, she was no longer a Lestrange. She was now again a Black, so she moved back to her old manor that hadn't been occupied for 30 years. Her parents had passed, so she now owned the manor.

They left the Manor in a flash as they roamed through the woods that surrounded the house from outsiders of all walks of life. Not a minute passes and they make it out of the woods that led them to a quiet muggle neighborhood. It was dimly lit, most street lights were off or barely on which did no good to the muggles vision.

Instinctively Bellatrix took a deep breath in through her nostrils to smell the night around her. She smelt the recent rain that had fallen no longer than 30 minutes ago, along with the innocent sleeping muggles in their homes; completely oblivious to the boogymen wondering through their neighborhood. But to one unlucky family, they will learn of the boogyman. But only before their terrible end.

The women never immediately went to some random house. They had a detailed plan how they went about feeding. They preferred no dog, so they wouldn't wake up the family or neighbors, the house that didn't stand out. When a house looks like it could be easily ignored or missed by the human eyes, it means the family occupying the home are too easily ignored or wont be missed.

So as the sisters preyed Cissy spoke breaking Bellatrix's concentration as she tried to let her instincts take over, but Cissy stopped that as she tried to strike up a conversation so she wouldn't be bored.

"What has been haunting you the past few days Bella?" Bella stiffened as she walked. _How did she find out? "_Just because you're a master at Occlumency, doesn't mean I don't know when something is bothering you or you are somehow different. I may not be able to understand exactly how, but I am no idiot my dear Bella."

Stifling a moan, Bella knew she had been caught. "a witch had begun to haunt my dreams." Bella whispered as they walked; no longer searching to feed, but just to walk.

"A witch?" Cissy was unsure how to respond to such a statement. It caught her completely off guard. She assumed it was her late husband's death, the news she had just received the other day, or that she just wasn't feeling well. But never because of some pathetic weak witch.

"Don't you dare call her that!" Bella hissed grabbing Cissy's forearm tight halting her as they stood face to face in a park. Bella knew she read her sister's thoughts, but she couldn't help when her sister was practically shouting and doesn't even try to put up a minor barrier to hold them back.

Cissy stared wide eyed horrified about what she just experienced. "This is serious." She said in a low dark tone eyeing her sister carefully. Bella made no move to deny her sister and Cissy knew this was not good. "What happened?" she needed to know everything. She had a hard time processing, her own sister, being haunted by a mere witch.

"I have came across her several times in muggle society. I saved her from two men trying to rape her. I had the urge to protect her. She was vulnerable and those men deserved worse." She growled looking down at her feet not able to look her sister in the eye as she told the story of how the witch snuck into her heart and decided to call it home and not even pay rent!

"I meant to leave here at the bar, but I just couldn't. she was badly injured and she would die if not taken care of. As I took her to my home and clean her up. Removing her robes, her clothing showed the colors of a Gryffindor. She is a witch attending to Hogwarts. I immediately dropped her off at the edge of the forbidden forest as the grounds keeper found her.

"When I first saved her, she popped up in my head every now and then, but it was easily ignorable. But when I found out that Rod had taken the wand I accidentally left behind, he went to go and end her. I couldn't let that happen." She inhaled deeply trying to fight the anger that pumped through her.

"As I was able to find him, he was about to end her, but I was able to get the better of him and end him. The witch was so weak from the blood loss and her already damaged body was worse. I was then forced to give her some of my blood so she could at least comprehend the situation and not feel any pain."

The next part she hesitated knowing her sister wasn't going to be happy, as if she wasn't upset already. "Sparks then appeared before my eyes as I actually held a decent conversation with her. Her skin, voice, hair, scent. Everything was so captivating. I wanted to surrender and give her anything. She made me feel vulnerable." Even as Bella spoke this aloud, it made her stomach turn knowing that she was admitting to her faults. Specially her vulnerability.

"In the end, we kissed and lie naked in each other's embrace for a few hours until we had to leave. Once I left, I was sure to think she might have slipped me a love or lust potion. But it would have worn off by now, as if it would even work on me in the first place. In the end, she haunts my dreams, I now start to see her face as I do my regular activities. She has plagued me." Tears started to spill once she finally looked up at her expressionless sister. Bella knew she wasn't in a good position, and now that she told Cissy, she now put her sister in the same boat. She is now an accomplice is she doesn't tell anyone about her.

"What is her blood status?" was all Cissy could say. Bella was confused at first.

"I would assume she is a pureblood. She hangs out with them. The Weasly boy, and also Potter."

Cissy's head shot up. "you know what this means right?" it only took a second for Bella to process.

"Since she is a pureblood, I could make her mine when she becomes of age!" Bella sheered actually seeing the hope between the two. She had worried at first that their lifestyles wouldn't permit them to be together or in love. But if the witch was really a pureblood, she could easily change her and they could be together, forever.

Cissy didn't even see the hug come from the crazed monster Bellatrix. But it was her sister. Nothing was going to stop her from hugging her sister back. Bellatrix could now feed, with a calm mind and actually enjoy it. She looked forward to seeing her witch again and hopefully convince her to be with her, forever.

Once everything was forgiven and settled, the sisters were back on their hunt. Not even a minute later they found themselves in front of a smaller sized 2 story house. Bella easily leaped up to the second story slipping through an open window. It was an empty office room that was dark aside from the beautiful moonlight that shone across the room. She glided downstairs opening the back door to let her sister in. a second later, they were in the master bedroom staring down at their prey.

As usual, Bellatrix took the wife as Narcissa took the husband. The screams echoed throughout the house, and probably the neighborhood. But no one dared to come and save them. Bellatrix felt herself become strong and full as she tore the woman limb from limb splattering her blood all around the room. The woman's cries quickly turned to gurgle noises as she started to drown in her own blood.

Normally Bella dated wasting blood, but tonight, seeing is covered the woman, the room, and even the feel of the thick liquid against her skin made her feel as if she was in ecstasy. Narcissa too tortured the man tearing him apart killing him slowly. The screams soon died as Bellatrix just about ended her fun when she heard a quiet plea. "Why? What are you doing this?" the woman managed after several attempts of not chocking on her own blood trying to make sense. It amazed Bellatrix that this woman was still alive, let alone form sentences.

"Because I was hungry. And you were here and just smelt so good." She smiled licking up the blood along the woman's lips.

"I hope the devil welcomes you."

"With open arms." Bellatrix smiled leaving the woman to die in her own pool of blood.

Bellatrix and Narcissa were walking through the woods as the rain slowly rinsed away the blood from their clothes and skin. "The devil will welcome you with open arms? Where did that come from?"

"It's a way of reassuring her that wherever she is going, she wont ever see me. And it's making her feel comfortable knowing im going to get what she wants."

Cissy was confused which annoyed Bella. "When someone dies, you want them to die at peace. She may have suffered, but dying knowing that you get what you want, it brings peace to the soul. Whether it was the truth or not."

Cissy nodded. "You truly are the monster Bella." She hugged her sister as they made it to Black Manor, then Cissy left to be at her own peace of home.

Bella smiled as she walked her halls. "Am I really the monster if I just want someone to die in peace?"


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: No new news at the moment so, ENJOY!

~BINGO!

* * *

Hermione stood as she finished her packing for her weekend trip to London. She grabbed her average looking bag that she bought in her third year at some wizard shop. It had an extension charm. She packed 3 pairs of clothes, several books, and anything they would need in case they would be lost in the middle of nowhere.

The young girl had experienced several incidents where Ron, Harry and herself would either get lost, stuck in the middle of nowhere, or just get away in secluded areas. They had once spent 2 months aimlessly walking in no particular direction because they somehow were practicing apparition in their 3rd year, and ended up in some foreign lake and were missing for a good two months. Each town they would reach, they were still so small and no magical beings were around, they felt so helpless, but that is what drew them so close together.

After that incident, she found the bag and carried it with her wherever she went in case of such situations would happen again. Sure she had her friend Harry, and they were just going to London. But they were going to meet up with a Succubus, and a Vampire. Anything could happen. She closed her bag slinging it over her shoulder as she looked down at her leg that she didn't even need to use crutches for anymore. She still had a slight limp, but was able to walk on her own and not make this trip awkward.

It is early Saturday morning and Harry and Hermione would travel by floo powder in Hargid's home to meet up with the Succubus name Adah. It was somehow ironic that a Succubus' name would literally mean beauty in Hebrew. She was intrigued by just knowing the woman's name. In the end, the name didn't matter. It's the information she has that could be useful to her and her friend. Understand more about war, vampires, and Succubus'.

Harry knocked on the door gently pulling Hermione out of her mind opening the door. "Are you ready?" he asked as he wore muggle clothes and carried a muggle backpack. He wore denim jeans, white tank and a black overshirt. He looked very hansom. His hair was a mess like always, just like all the other Gryffindor's. Really the only boys she knew that cared about their hair, were the Slytherin boys. It amused Hermione as those stuck up boys always cared about their looks, she just wondered who they were trying to impress by looking so "up kept".

Hermione smiled adjusting her muggle sweatshirt she zipped up. It was a size larger than she, but it was comfy and allowed her to me more mobile if needed. She had been through enough experiences to be more on edge, and aware of her surroundings. The young girl had learned to defend herself a while back, but these last few situations made her come to the conclusion to get reacquainted with the several moves she had once learned and is more on guard and able to defend herself like before.

"Ready as I'll ever be." She breathily laughed looking at her friend somewhat excited but dreading this trip. Harry held out his hand, she easily took it and they were off to Hagrid's. Not even 5 minutes later, they arrived knocking on his door as the sun was just rising above the forbidden forest. Hagrid greeted the young wizards with a kind cheeky smile he always gave his little friends. Once the young ones entered, they noticed headmaster was standing next to the fireplace examining the knick knacks Hagrid casually placed along the mantle.

They stood frozen shocked that headmaster was there. Sure Harry told him what our plan was. And even to Hermione's surprise, he agreed. Minerva objected as she was in the same room with Harry and Hermione. Obviously Harry and Hermione won and were able to go to London for the weekend. But now that they were there, Hermione knew that there had to be strings attached.

"Good morning headmaster." Hermione smiled breaking the awkward silence. Hermione was the one who always broke the silence. She was always able to keep her composure under any circumstances. It also helped that she was a fast thinker. While normally Harry and Ron would still be processing the situation before them. They thanked her again and again for being so level headed about everything. But she had come to realize, if she wasn't the one to be smart in a terrible predicament where their lives would be in danger; they would be dead.

"Good morning Hermione, Harry. Did you two have a restful sleep?" the kind older man asked casually walking towards the table. He motioned for the young wizards to sit, and they instructively did so. "I see that you have healed immensely quickly. And you both seem determined to take this trip to visit a living Succubus for a mere potions paper."

Hermione was annoyed. They had went through this whole spiel earlier this week, and he agreed to let them go. But now his words are as if they were going back on what had been agreed upon. And she felt like she wanted to strangle the old wizard on the spot.

"And you not need worry for me to deny you your small trip. I will keep to what we have agreed to." It was as if those words released all the tension allowing Hermione and Harry to breathe normally again. "For I know Adah personally and I trust you both will be in safe hands while in her care. And 5 points for each of you for being so creative on your research." The old wizard stood up and instinctively the two young wizards followed.

They stopped at the fireplace. Albus motioned them to enter inside the fireplace while Hagrid offered them the bowl of powder. Hermione knew there was something up the headmaster's sleeve. There is no way in the world he would leave them alone in the muggle world. No matter if they were with Minerva or even himself, he would always take extra precaution. Whether everyone knew about it or not; it was like his secret signature that she noticed over time. _That sneaky old man is up to something. _She thought as Harry took the powder wrapping his free arm around my waist.

Before he threw the powder headmaster wished them good luck while she closed her eyes avoiding the burning green light illuminated behind her eyelids. She felt the rush a whirling around her. Suddenly she was in a different place. She could feel the air was a tad thicker than before. She opened her eyes and saw two people standing before her.

Hermione and Harry stood from the fireplace and were greeted by the two strangers. Both were tall, one male and female. And instantly, Hermione knew exactly why her name was Adah. It was like she owned that name and no one else could ever have it. She was indeed, beautiful. She almost forgot the man who was next to her. But she easily ignored the man as she analyzed the woman.

Beautiful long blonde hair, piercing green eyes, smooth neutral skin, high cheekbones, it was as if nothing was wrong with the woman. She felt as if she was in some sort of trance. But then she felt a nudge next to her, Harry. Immediately she was pulled from the trance and looked at Harry then back at the strangers. "I'm sorry?" Hermione asked confused.

The woman laughed verbally and Hermione almost missed what the man next to her said. "Well, I was just welcoming you two to our home. I'm Brice, and this is Adah." He was a tall 6'4 muscular man. Short brown hair nicely trimmed and combed and a goatee that made him look more like a muggle.

Hermione felt stupid, all she could do was just give an awkward smile. "Oh, im sorry! I must still be disoriented from floo travel. It's not my cup of tea." She lied. Hermione really didn't care about floo travel. But her disorientation was not from the floo, it was from the mysterious being standing before her. Adah, the Succubus that Hermione is so drawn to; worries Hermione to her core. If this woman she just laid eyes on has this much power over her, she is truly has underestimated a Succubus' power.

Then it hit her. Bellatrix. A single thought of the woman came to mind, and somehow she was able to think just a tad be easier and clearer. _Just hold onto her and this shall go by a bit smoother._ She tried to convince herself. Bella was the reason why she was here. She needed to know answers about Bellatrix. She was determined to get anything she can. For this was her only chance, and she was not going to let anything get in her way. Not even a very attractive, beautiful, mesmerizing succubus.

"It's nice to meet you, my name is Hermione Granger." The young girl offered her hand, and before Brice could respond to the hand, Adah seem to have appeared out of nowhere and was face to face with Hermione. They were a tad bit closer than should be, but all Hermione could do was just stand there and let the woman shake her hand.

"So wonderful to meet you Ms. Granger." Her voice was such a wondrous sing song voice. _This was going to be harder than she thought. _

Hermione couldn't help a blush though. "Please, just Hermione." She knew she was going to regret saying that, but she still had to treat these people with respect and kindness.

"And I'm Harry Potter." Her best friend stepped forward standing exactly next to Hermione as if almost in a protective manor. He managed to get Hermione to not get sucked into the trance yet again, but got Adah's attention this time. Somehow, her voice was not as soothing and wonderful a second ago. It sounded like any normal feminine tone. Her little glow that framed her body somehow disappeared. But before she started to question, she immediately found the answer.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Potter. Welcome to our home; you both are free to stay here as long as needed. Any friend of Hagrid and Albus', is a friend of ours too. Come lets have some coffee and get down to business shall we?" she motioned to the room behind her and Brice. It was an empty room with hardwood floors and a big coffee table with chairs stations around it. The few short steps it took to get to the table, Hermione noticed that they were in a muggle home with muggle objects and knick knacks. Then it hit her, Brice is a muggle and Adah is a Succubus. _How in the world did that come to work out?_

Harry and Hermione sat next to one another; and before them were the happy couple who sat across the table. Harry and Hermione both pulled out their books and paper ready to ask the questions they are in need of.

"Before we begin, I want to make sure you are ok with the questions we are about to ask you. And once you have agreed to answer, you must answer them all." Hermione was somewhat thankful but also angered that he would give this woman who has all our answers, a chance to back out of this whole thing!

Harry held out his hand about to make a magical bind. Adah paused staring at his palm for a good minute. Hermione was about to kill Harry, this is until Adah finally took his hand closing the bind.

"Alright." He smiled as he opened to the first page of his questions. "How old are you?"

"247 years old." _She looks like she could barely be in her twenties!_ Hermione mentally freaking out.

"How long have you been a Succubus?"

She leaned forward. "You are not turned. You are born Succubus. It is completely genetic like magic."

Hermione butt in. "But do one or both your parents need to have the gene. Or can there be like a muggle born?"

Adah shook her head. "Only women can be Succubus. Therefore in order to reproduce, a woman needs to find a strong candidate to give his sperm to her to bear a child and live. Sure any man could release his sperm inside me, but I won't get pregnant, I need to have powerful and worthy sperm. And it must be human, or like your term, muggle. Magic, elf, creature, vampire—" Hermione and harry both froze no longer paying attention to the woman. She causally brought up a vampire, as if she had accepted them to her life by just speaking about them.

Neither Harry nor Hermione noticed Adah still talking when Harry interrupted her about sperm and fertility and eggs. "What can you tell us about vampires?" he blurted.

Adah stopped mid-sentence smiling. She looked at us mouth slightly agape trying to figure her next words. She turned her head towards Brice, "sweetie, I really hate doing this to you; but if you could leave the house for a few hours, I promise to repay you." And she ended with a wink.

Brice smiled. He obviously knew about other creatures that walk the earth along with muggles. Hermione though couldn't understand why would she ask him to leave? But even to Hermione's surprise, Brice smiled, kissed his wife very passionately on the lips, and left. This woman is scaring Hermione more and more by the second. And what's worse, is that she doesn't know why.

Hermione, Harry, and Adah sat at the dining table and it's already noon and the young wizards learned things that they never thought possible. Adah apparently didn't know that much about vampires. She was a little put off a first when we asked out of nowhere.

"Now why would you two want to know about vampires?" Adah gave some sort of throaty purr as she placed her head on her hand. She had that look of curiosity on her face. She was somehow making Hermione uncomfortable. As she looked over to her friend, she saw him fidgeting. Be strong Hermione. We didn't come this far to be scared or deterred by a mere succubus. She had to be strong for her friend and get the answers they both need.

Hermione blurted. "We obviously know they exist, we just don't understand why they are swept under the rug in the wizard world. And we thought that since Succubus' have very similar traits to theories what we know about vampires. We just hoped maybe you have met one or two and could tell us about them?"

Adah tilted her head moving her eyes off of Harry and onto Hermione. She felt as if the woman's eyes were staring into her soul. "Is that really it Hermione?" her voice was very sweet and seemed to ring in Hermione's ears.

"It is." She glared at the woman as she thought of Bella. She was able to keep her composure and think whenever she imagined Bellatrix. She will not let this Succubus win.

"Fine." The woman sighed looking away from them both as she looked at the table. She admitted defeat, for now. She explained how she only knew of vampires and saw them. But never came into contact with them. She didn't tell us much about the war except that they were in it. That is all she knew because she wasn't in the war.

She later on started to describe little facts about vampires. "They have fangs, their canines are abnormally longer and thicker." She pointed to her own teeth. "Some are longer than others, but they are not retractable like some human stories say they are. They don't go out into the sun because they will burn and die if come into contact of any sunlight or UV light. They are very strong beings and would not recommend taking any on. It was a surprise to everyone that they lost the war."

Hermione had to but in. "wait a minute. You sound like that vampires were the only ones that were against the witches and wizards. We were told that it was the wizards against magical creatures."

Adah just smiled, "They are a creature, unknown if really of magic. But vampires were the ones to start the war. They build their own army with other magical creatures of course. But they ruled their army." She tilted her head again. "So may I continue or do you both have issues with interrupting people?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, sorry. Please continue."

Adah cleared her throat. "Alright where was I? Oh yes. Very strong, heightened on all 5 senses, they are somewhat similar to Succubus' where their appearance is like an angel. Perfect skin, body, voice, and smell, we are so much alike in that retrospect. We both are the most beautiful creatures, but also the most deadliest. We also feed off of humans. Different ways of course. Vampires suck your blood, while I drink your soul." Both the young wizards tried to resist a hearty gulp as Adah licked her lips. Under the table, Hermione felt her wand in the holster in her sleeve. Ready to use anything on her so we don't get our souls sucked.

"They are also like me. If they drink some of your blood, it won't change you into a vampire nor will it kill you. I can slowly drain you of your soul bit by bit. Vampires can suck your blood bit by bit. Lucky for them though, their little prey can produce more blood, but since humans only have one soul, we got to savor it. As if they were a very rare and expensive wine." She purred as is she was reliving the thought.

"So do you have any idea why our teachers would hide such a thing as vampires from us if they were just as deadly as you?" Harry's comment was a little harsh, but it was important to know.

"Well for one, I didn't try to kill off your race. Besides. Vampires can do one thing I can't."

"And what is that?" Hermione asked when she took too long to finish her statement.

"They can turn someone into one of them. They can't reproduce because they are mostly dead in the first place, no heartbeat, no soul, no live eggs or sperm to reproduce, dead. And so, they only turn a specific sort of species to be the strongest."

Even Harry was annoyed as she didn't finish her comment. It was as if she was drawing it out for dramatic scene. "And what species is that?"

Adah was indeed annoyed of these pushy little children. They were lucky they were cute otherwise she would have killed them already. Specially the brunette. "All vampires were once witches and wizards. Those fires that were always set on the wizard's family homes killing the family and the disappearance of the elves; those families just turned to vampires. And they just took their elves with them. So it's somewhat ironic. During the war, you were technically fighting against your own race."


End file.
